Mahesvara's Consorts
by Zoriki
Summary: Happens after volume 16. What if Maya decided on a different approach on how to deal with the incoming threats from other groups? What if it involved bonding her son to more girls? After all, the more the merrier, or not?
1. Prologue

**While Mahouka is not exactly a harem, well, the main character has a good number of girls after him. I think those girls, each has some good points, so it's kinda frustrating when Tatsuya is all about Miyuki 300% of the time. I do cheer for Miyuki as well though, I guess the only one I actually don't cheer for is Honoka, I think? I don't hate Honoka nor anything like that, I just find her a little too pitiful. But I AM including her in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Yotsuba residence 21:00**

"What have you called me here for, Oba-ue?"

"No, no. Tatsuya-san, it's 'Haha-ue' now."

"So, why did you call me?"

Maya seemed to be trying to act cute, unbefitting of her age, even if she did look younger than her appearance may suggest. Tatsuya on the other hand, was not willing to go along with it.

"Geez, you are no fun, being all serious like that, Tatsuya-san."

"If you don't have anything serious to talk about, then I will be leaving."

"Okay, okay! If I didn't know any better, I would say that attitude will not make you popular."

"I do prefer to keep a low profile."

"I guess you will have a hard time then. Just a few minutes ago, I received a call in my terminal, you see."

"Does it have to do with our recent announcement?"

"Indeed. The entire world was shaken when we revealed yours and Miyuki-san's identities, as well as your engagement to each other."

"That was already expected. Then, who contacted you?"

"To be honest, it was even more than I predicted. The Ichijou clan, the Saegusa clan and even the USNA, all of them contacted me."

"...!"

Tatsuya already knew that some of the other clans would reach out to them, either for congratulations or complaints but he never imagined that America itself would also make a move. The problem lies in what their intentions are…

"It was really surprising, you know? I didn't thought you two were so popular."

"Popular?"

"Yeah, they requested that we null your engagement, the Ichijou wishes for Miyuki-san to be engaged to their eldest son while the Saegusa and the USNA are proposing something similar for Tatsuya-san."

"...While it's certainly shameless on their part, it's not like there's a rule against it. I can understand that the Saegusa intends to wed me with one of the three sisters(Mayumi, Kasumi and Isumi) but what about the USNA?"

"You see, it's someone you are acquainted with and, according to their intelligence, you two get along veeery well."

"...Even if you make it sound ambiguous, there's only one person I can imagine when it comes to people I had contact with from the USNA."

"Ahh...To think the day when I see pretty girls fighting over my son would come. I'm such a proud parent."

"...I believe they are being forced by the circumstances though. It was most likely a decision by their parents and superiors. And in the end, you are not going to change your mind regarding this matter, right Haha-ue?"

Once again, Tatsuya had no intention of going along with Maya's jokes. Maya pouted for a second, but resumed the serious talk anyway.

"It is true that I had no intention of separating you two but… an interesting proposition came. To be honest, I could hardly believe they would think of something like that, considering their positions."

"What did they suggest?"

"After some discussions between the Saegusa and the USNA, or rather, the USNA military(STARS), both groups proposed that we allow Tatsuya-san to have more than one wife."

"!"

Tatsuya couldn't contain his shock. He understood that the Saegusa, or more specifically, the Saegusa Head(Kouichi) was antagonist to the Yotsuba, he also understood that the STARS were wary of him. If these groups decided on this together, the obvious conclusion was that something was that they were planning something behind the scenes.

"I know what you are thinking but don't worry. Let's just say that, while the chances are not zero, it's very unlikely that they will betray us."

"Someone from the Yotsuba threatened them or something similar?"

"Let's just say we were living up to our name(The Untouchable) and making sure they remember this as well."

"Making sure they know what will happen if they dare double cross us, huh?"

"It's also because of you, Tatsuya-san. They are aware of your identity as the strategic-class magician(Mahesvara) that destroyed the GAA(Great Asian Alliance) twice. They are trying, for once, to form friendly relationships instead of trying to erase their idea of a threat."

"..."

"Oh, by the way, riding on this little talk of theirs, I also have a suggestion for you Tatsuya-san. Though, I guess it would be difficult for Miyuki-san to accept it."

"If Miyuki won't accept, then I won't either."

"Even if it was for her sake?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see..."

*Toc* *Toc*(lame door knocking sound, I know -_-')

"Come in."

"Excuse me, Tatsuya-sama, Oba-sama."

"You came just at the right time, Miyuki-san. My apologies for calling you all of sudden."

"No, I apologize if I interfered an important discussion."

"Not at all. This concerns you as well, Miyuki-san."

"Me as well?"

Maya then explained everything she discussed with Tatsuya as gently as she could. While Maya wasn't particularly afraid of Miyuki, agitating her would only make it harder to move on with the conversation. And if Miyuki strongly opposed her, so would Tatsuya.

"This...Please refuse the requests! All of them!"

"Miyuki, calm down!"

"It's fine, Tatsuya-san. It's perfectly reasonable for Miyuki-san to be frustrated after hearing this. As I said before, I could hardly believe it myself when I heard it."

"Then..!"

"But I'm thinking of accepting, the deal about Tatsuya-san."

"What?!"

"...You do have plan, don't you Haha-ue? Though even without listening, I already think I won't like it."

"Right now, the world is focused on the two of you. If we showed the world that we have 'favourable' relations with other clans, meaning that the feared Yotsuba is not so isolated, and with another country, we could discourage potential enemies. Our enemies would be more wary of attacking since they would risk involving themselves with other dangerous and influential groups, not just the already feared Yotsuba."

"But even so…! We could do something about…!"

"Miyuki-san, right now the Soviet New Union is already moving. There's a chance they might mobilize their strategic-class magician as well. I'm only hoping we could show them that by picking a fight with us, they will also pick a fight with the USNA. Wouldn't that be more preferable to being attacked by Tuman Bomba(strategic-class magic from the Soviet New Union)?"

"That is…!"

Maya's argument made sense. While Tatsuya was unbeatable(at least in their opinion), if they were suddenly attacked by other countries, including the Thirteen Apostles, they might not escape unscathed, even worse, they might involve innocent bystanders. Despite that, Miyuki was still unwilling to accept. Even if she could understand it in her mind, her heart could not accept that she had to share **her **Tatsuya with other girls. Tatsuya on the other hand, was silent the entire time with his eyes closed, in deep thought.

"Then, why don't you give your opinion as well, Tatsuya-san? Right now, your word will decide the outcome of this discussion. We all know that, logically speaking, accepting would be more wise, but emotionally, it's a problem for Miyuki-san. But if it's your word, Miyuki-san could bear with it, right?"

"..."

Maya said it while looking at Miyuki, asking if she had a problem with that. Miyuki just gave a silent nod and turned to Tatsuya, waiting for his answer. Miyuki knew that Tatsuya was more prudent than her, if he chose something, it was both of their sakes. Even if she disliked it, she could accept it, knowing he did for her sake.

"...Before I give my answer, could I hear what you were about to say before, Haha-ue?"

"It would actually be even better if you did. Very well then, I know it will displease you but please hold it in, Miyuki-san."

A sudden premonition of trouble came upon the former siblings.

"If we go along with Saegusa and STARS suggestion, then Tatsuya-san will have three wives. But I thought that maybe we could give a chance to the other unfortunate girls that believe they lost their chances."

"...Haha-ue, are suggesting that I should marry even more girls? As a joke, I could understand, but you don't look like you are joking."

"Such a thing…!"

"Now, now. It's only a suggestion, you know. It all depends on how you feel. We all know that Tatsuya-san can't truly fall in love with anyone that isn't Miyuki-san and he will always prioritize Miyuki-san more than anything, but still, don't you feel like you could give the others a chance of being happy as well?"

Tatsuya frowned upon hearing those words. Maybe it was possible with Ayako, but Maya would never try to help girls unrelated to the Yotsuba just because 'they were pitiful'. More than anything, Tatsuya believed Maya was increasing the number of defenses around the Yotsuba by creating more connections in the form of marriages.

"...Haha-ue, you speak as if you know of other girls that would want this."

"Not 'as if', I know there are. And I believe the two of you know who I am talking about."

""...""

The face of their female friend(Honoka) from school and the crying face of their cousin(Ayako) when she heard about their engagement came to mind. Tatsuya and Miyuki, both understood that these girls really liked Tatsuya and wanted stay together with him, but were they willing to take a part in this? Even if they did married the man they loved, would it be worth it? If it was according to what Maya said, they would, effectively, become something similar to a human shield, only there to lower the chances of an attack reaching the main figures.

"Tatsuya-san, you are my son(adopted). I know you will not marry them half-heartedly, marrying them only on paper and them dismissing them. Miyuki-san too, I understand that you wish to monopolise Tatsuya-san, but these girls are your friends as well, aren't they? They were just not lucky enough and were not born for Tatsuya-san like you were. It could have been you in their position, right?"

""...""

Maya's words really affect them. She was exactly right, if Tatsuya indeed married more girls, he wouldn't just neglect them, he would try his best to keep things fair between all of them, even if Miyuki was still more important. Miyuki too, always felt blessed for being born next to Tatsuya and living her life with Tatsuya, but what if someone else had been in her position instead? Wouldn't Miyuki do anything to change places or at least have her place besides Tatsuya? Not to mention, all of the candidates were her friends, she knew them well and knew that they wouldn't fight among themselves.

Maya wanted to end this discussion as fast as she could but she understood that it was too much for the two teenagers to take in in such a short time. She just kept sipping in her tea for a few minutes, just waiting for them to gather their thoughts.

"...Well then, have you decided?"

"...I understand. I was blessed by spending my life with Tatsuya-sama and I understand that if I was in their position, I would do anything to be part of Tatsuya-sama's life. But my heart still wishes to keep Tatsuya-sama all to myself. It's only my own selfishness and nothing more, not even sparing a thought to the fact that we are now on the eyes of the whole world. That's why, I want to hear your opinion, Tatsuya-sama. Your judgement is better than mine, so I will accept whatever you decide, be it dealing with the world ourselves, or accepting help from other girls."

"...I want to respect Miyuki's wishes more than anything. I would even fight the entire world by myself. But after this last year(this story happens on the beginning of their second high school year), I realised that even if I destroyed the entire world...I might lose Miyuki. That, is the only thing I can never accept. So, if I can prevent this, then by any means necessary, whatever it takes(**Avengers forever, \\-o-/**)"

"So I take it that you accept."

"...I'm really sorry Miyuki."

"...It's fine. If Tatsuya-sama says so, it's definitely for the best. I just ask that you fulfill one single selfish request of mine."

"Nothing you ask of me is selfish. I exist for your sake."

The typical sweet atmosphere was already forming itself, Maya was trying her best to endure this sugar coated scenario so she could be sure that they accepted it. Unaware of Maya's predicament, Tatsuya was already caressing Miyuki's cheek with one hand, while Miyuki was hugging him with both hands. Their faces so close they could be kissing in the next second.

"...Please, let Miyuki stay as your number 1. No matter how many wives you get."

"That goes without saying. Anything for you."

Judging that it was good enough, Maya asked them to move this kind of talk to their room. She was going to have a little talk with Mitsugu(Ayako's father) regarding this change of plans now that his daughter was included. She also had to contact many others, refusing the Ichijou, finishing the agreement with the Saegusa and the STARS, but what occupied her mind were actually her deepest dark desires. She said it once, that she wanted revenge against this world that stole her happiness. Now, she knew her revenge was guaranteed, this unjust world was unable to steal the happiness of her son and her niece, no matter what it did. And she just watched while laughing at the world that could do nothing but cower in fear of the Yotsuba's growing influence.


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter here. Since I received some complaints about my use of parenthesis, I will try to avoid using them. For the most part, I was using them to explain names or nicknames, just so that everybody could understand. For example, Naotsugu, Mari calls him Shu, but if you read the english novels it's written as Nao. Though I guess it really is a pain if I do that every single time. If you don't understand a name or anything like that, you can just google it anyway, you will definitely find it in the wiki.**

**I don't own anything.**

"Mahouka" - speech

(Mahouka) - thoughts/comment or explanation

* * *

**Saegusa residence 15:00, the day after Maya's suggestion**

"Me and Tatsuya-kun?!"

"Fortunately, we managed to strike a deal with Yotsuba-dono."

"Fortunately for you, you mean! You just went and decided it for me!"

"I really thought you were going to thank me, Mayumi."

"E-Excuse me?! Why should I be thanking you?!"

"...I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. Or could it be that you don't realise it?"

"Re-Realise what?"

Though Kouichi really wanted to just say 'your own feeling', he knew very well that he was at a disadvantage when it came to this topic. Even if he noticed from previous interactions that his daughter held certain feelings for her kouhai, Saegusa Kouichi was someone that acted believing that 'the end justifies the means'. Even if it meant sacrificing your own feelings, if it was for the sake of your clan or the magician community as a whole, you should do it, so acting like he suddenly cared about his daughter feelings was impossible. Even more considering he was aware that Mayumi knew of his priorities. He cared about her feelings as far as they aligned with his goals, the same applied to his other children.

"Never mind it. But as I said before, you won't be alone on this."

"...The transfer student from the USNA as well, huh?"

"Indeed. Right now, Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki are the focus of the world. Forming friendly relationships with them is a priority, for our clan and our country. Two birds with a single stone, passing down the blood lineage from powerful magicians and reassuring the others clans that the Yotsuba won't always keep to themselves, reassure that even they can be negotiated with. It's a beneficial deal for all parties involved."

"..."

"Your face says that you believe I'm only masking my personal wishes with the common good. I'll not deny that I have my own goals, but I assure you that this is not a bad deal for you Mayumi. I could've asked Kasumi or Izumi as well, but I judged that you would be the most suited for this engagement with Shiba Tatsuya-kun."

"W-What are talking about?! I already said it before, I only see him as a kouhai!"

"...And do you think anyone would believe you if they saw your face right now?"

"...!"

Mayumi quickly turned her face to the mirror hanging on the wall besides her. It was bright red, it was definitely a face she never showed her friends. She almost couldn't believe how much she was blushing.

"This matter has already been decided, I only wanted to tell you in advance so you could prepare yourself, but you got more shaken than I imagined Mayumi. Perhaps you should go outside and cool your head down."

"..."

"Mayumi?"

"...Yes, Otou-sama. I will be excusing myself."

Just like that, the discussion between father and daughter ended. Feeling conflicted, Mayumi decided to call Mari so they could talk it out. Maybe speaking with her long time friend could help her, or so she thought.

**In a small cafe 17:00**

"Sorry, Mari. I called you so suddenly."

"It's fine. I had the day off, not to mention Shu (Naotsugu) was busy, so I had nothing to do."

"That's good then."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

Mayumi used magic to stop the sound from leaking to the other tables. While they weren't discussing anything shady, and this engagement thing was going to be announced some time soon anyway, Mayumi just knew that they were both going to lose their cool at some point. Since there was no point in beating around the bush, she just went and talked about everything that happened in the last few hours.

"...so your family made a deal with the Yotsuba involving polygamy? And that girl from the USNA is included as well?"

"Yes! And that sly fox didn't even ask for my opinion! He just said that I was the most suited for this among my sisters!"

"...Well, as far as I can tell, he is not wrong on this one."

"Wha-! Even you Mari?!"

"I know being one wife among many must be frustrating, but your father too, he had two wives didn't he? Though he only had the second one after the first one died..."

"It's not an issue of being one among many wives! I mean, why I am included in the first place?!"

"...I'm surprised you are actually asking me this."

"Why are saying it as if it's a given?!"

"I'm not saying it's a given, but... could it be...you never noticed how you acted with Tatsuya-kun?"

"Wha-What do you mean, how I acted?"

"I know you like to tease people and stuff, but I never saw you acting so 'intimate' with anyone besides Tatsuya-kun. Maybe it's because we didn't knew he was part of the Ten Master Clans, but I guess you could actually see him as a person of the opposite sex. When it comes to Juumonji and Itsuwa, you always saw them in a professional manner. They were fellow magicians from the Ten Master Clans, so you always kept a professional instance, without involving your personal feelings. But because you didn't know about Tatsuya-kun, you got involved with him, even calling him by his first name right on his second day on school. I'm not sure how you thought it looked but to anyone else, it looked like you took quite a fancy to Tatsuya-kun."

"...Even so, I just like him a little, like a little brother...saying it's love is..."

"Mayumi, if we hadn't spoken about this before, I would agree with you but now it's just not possible. The way you panicked last time we had a discussion about your 'possible affection' towards Tatsuya-kun... The only thing left is for you to accept."

"M-M-Mari! "

"I'm serious Mayumi. You are not nearly as conscious with Hattori, Juumonji or Itsuwa as you are with Tatsuya-kun. Anyone looking can tell, only you keep saying that it's not like that."

"Urg…..."

"If I leave it to you, this is never gonna move on, so I will talk honestly. As magicians, it's not uncommon to marry someone you don't love, looking for a good magician to pass on the genes rather than looking for a good man is actually normal nowadays. But right now, you have a chance of going out with the person you like, even if you haven't realised it yet. I don't you to waste your chance, as it is, this may be the only chance in your lifetime of getting a happy marriage."

As Mari took a deep breath to speak her mind out, Mayumi felt like she almost like she was a child being scolded. Mayumi knew Mari was not angry at her, just frustrated, but Mayumi never experienced love before, so she couldn't tell if she really loved Tatsuya or not. She could accept that she was denying it out of stubbornness, but she couldn't outright affirm it either since she didn't understood her own feelings.

"Mayumi, I think you do like Tatsuya-kun more than what you think you do, but that's something only you can tell. You have to think for yourself, do you feel happy imagining yourself married to him? Do you feel like you want to stay by his side?"

"I..."

"You don't have to answer me, you just have to understand yourself. Though I think you will reach the same conclusion that I and your father did."

"Understand myself..."

"I guess I should go now. It would be better to leave you alone until you sort this out."

"Thank you Mari."

"Oh, one last thing actually."

"?"

"If you really feel that you father is a 'sly fox' and you find that you really love Tatsuya, then you could just take advantage of it. Your father is using you to form a connection with the Yotsuba, but in truth you are using him to build a relationship with Tatsuya, how does it sound?"

"...Haha, I wouldn't exactly get married for that reason but it does sounds nice to trick that sly fox for a change."

"Then, see ya."

"Yes, see you later."

Right after Mari left, Mayumi herself got up and started walking without any destination in mind. She just kept remembering everything that happened until this point, ever since she met Tatsuya, ever since her father started talking about getting a fiance. But her mind was going on circles, she saw Juumonji and Itsuwa as something like business partners but not Tatsuya. But that was not enough to say she loved him, she needed more, she needed something more to convince herself.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Mayumi noticed that she was walking near some sakura trees. It was the beginning of the year and classes were about to start for high schoolers. But this felt really nostalgic somehow.

"I see... When I first met Tatsuya-kun, the sakura were blooming on that day as well..."

On that day, she saw a second-course student just standing there. Aside from his sharp eyes, everything about his appearance was ordinary, but for some reason, she felt he was different. She felt he was special somehow and after that, she was constantly thinking about him. She reached out to him whenever she saw him on school, she seeked his help even when there were others that could help, she got jealous when he spoke about Suzune, for some reason she got really happy when he praised her mature(?) appearance on his second year.

Even if Mayumi never fell in love before, there were still things every girl knew. Getting happy when the guy she likes praises her, getting jealous when he speaks with other girls, seeking him out without any special reason other than seeing him… Even Mayumi knew these were all signs that she liked Tatsuya not as a little brother but as a man. But she decided to think one last time, was this what she wanted?

She tried imagining herself married to other male acquaintances.

(Juumonji-kun, he was always so serious and just like me, it was always a professional relationship. I imagine a marriage purely based on that, no affection between us whatsoever, I would have children just because it was the norm to produce strong magicians, regardless of one's feelings. While I'm somewhat familiar with him due to our time in school, there are some parts of him that I can't get used to...)

(Itsuwa-kun, he was not a bad person, but he wasn't particularly good either. He was immature enough to actually show some one-sided rivalry towards Juumonji-kun, who had no interest in that, right in front of me. I believe it was incredibly childish on his part, but he didn't seem to notice. He is like Juumonji-kun on the business-like relationship part, except that I would have to put up with his childishness towards Juumonji-kun.)

(Hanzou-kun, I could guess that he was attracted to me, but he was too naive when it came to interacting with me. But then again, a lot of students were like that, they blushed and lost their cool as soon as they spoke to me. Hanzou-kun was good as a magician by normal standards, but on Ten Master Clans standards not so much. While a marriage with him wouldn't be so emotionless like with Juumonji-kun or Itsuwa-kun, I don't feel anything special for him compared to other students at school, aside from the fact that I could tease him as much as I wanted.)

(And finally Tatsuya-kun, he was weak as a magician by normal standards, but he showed that he was anything but weak during his time on school. He didn't avoid my gaze nor did he stuttered when he spoke with me. Even if I played around he would sometimes play it back in his own way. I realised that I enjoyed his company, I could actually mix my own emotions instead of keeping it professional. Now a life married to him...It's too embarrassing! Imagining myself hugging him and walking around with our arms linked like Miyuki-san is always doing, just thinking about it puts my face on fire!.)

While trying to calm down, Mayumi noticed that she didn't feel so agitated when she thought about the others, and while it was embarrassing to imagine herself with Tatsuya, she didn't thought for a second, that it was a bad thing. She couldn't deny it anymore, she aware of Tatsuya as man and she wanted to be with him. Immediately, Mayumi covered her tomato-red face with both hands. Nobody was actually looking at her, but she still covered her face nonetheless. It took quite a lot of time until Mayumi was finally able to lower her hands and walk back home, though her face was still red and her mind was still full of new emotions.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan."

"Welcome back, Onee-sama."

"...I'm back, Izumi-chan, Kasumi-chan."

"Are you okay, Onee-chan? Your face is really red."

"Should I call for a doctor, Onee-sama?"

"...No, I'm fine. I just discovered something complicated about myself. But I'm fine now, I'm just recovering from the aftershock."

"If you say, Onee-chan."

"If anything happens, please tell us right away Onee-sama."

"Ok. Thanks, you two."

Mayumi retired herself to her room, hoping to get rid of the heat from her newfound feelings for her soon-to-be husband. She changed clothes, layed on her bed and quietly prayed that Kasumi wouldn't snap when she heard the news. Last time Kasumi thought Tatsuya was being intimate with Mayumi, she used magic to scare him, it completely backfired though.

"Well, if it's Tatsuya-kun, he will do something about it, he always does..."

With faith (?) on her beloved little kouhai, Mayumi peacefully went to sleep. Having finally made peace with her own feelings, Mayumi felt that she could move on now...she forgot to eat her dinner before sleeping though.


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter was a little more complicated to write than the previous one. Since Sylvie and Balance aren't recurring characters, I had some small issues with the way I was writing their personalities. I also had to re-write it since I realised it was a little too similar to Mayumi's. While their personalities are different, they are kinda similar when it comes to admitting their feelings for Tatsuya.**

**Another thing, I was initially planning to include only the six girls that were confirmed to like Tatsuya, but I'm going to include two more I think(maybe more). But I won't include girls that are already in relationships(Mari) and girls that are confirmed to like someone else (Mizuki). ****If anyone is interested, I wrote the list of wives on the end of the chapter.**

"Mahouka" - speech

(Mahouka) - thoughts

**Mahouka - time/place**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**USNA, STARS base around the same time Mayumi heard the news about the deal**

"Major Sirius?"

"I-I-I'm re-rea-ally s-sorry! I-I th-think I m-might have he-heard it w-wrong…!"

"...Please calm yourself down, Major Sirius. I can hardly understand what you are saying."

"I-I'm...sorry..."

"Deep breaths. I can't have you losing your cool when we barely started our talk."

"*inhale*...*exhale*"

In the room where only two individuals stood, the one panicking was the USNA strategic-class magician and Commander of the STARS, Angie Sirius, real name Angelina Kudou Shields. The one that caused her to panic, was her superior, Colonel Virginia Balance, who was also the one who called her for this private conversation.

"Have you calmed down, Major?"

"...Yes, I apologize for my unsightly behaviour."

"...Well, I will say it again just in case. Our superiors made a deal with the Yotsuba and the Saegusa behind the scenes, though the results will be made public in a few days. Besides his fiancee, Shiba Tatsuya will be engaged to more japanese magicians and to you, Major Sirius."

"...!"

"Don't start panicking again, Major."

"...Uhhhh….I'm sorry."

"Strong magicians are supposed to marry strong magicians so they can leave strong descendants, you know that very well Major. Your marriage partner being decided without your consent, not to mention while you're still so young, is pretty common. Even more considering your position as our country's best."

"...I'm aware of that. I just..."

Though Lina looked like she wanted to say something, it didn't look like a complaint. Actually, since she remained in silence, even after she started her sentence, it looked like Lina herself didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Are you bothered by the sudden change in perspective?"

"Change in perspective?"

"Was I mistaken? I imagined you were concerned about the fact that our superiors went from 'put under vigilance and kill if dangerous' to 'peaceful approaches'."

"...I guess it does bother me. Why the change all of sudden?"

"It wasn't exactly sudden, it was actually building up until it reached this point."

"What was?"

"We first sent your team to Japan to investigate Shiba Tatsuya and confirm if he was the strategic-class magician that destroyed the GAA. Then, when you came in contact with Shiba Tatsuya, you lost, even after using Brionac, meaning that his skills were not to be underestimated. And now, we learned that Shiba Tatsuya is also the son of Yotsuba Clan's head. At this point, we were left with no choice but to try to avoid a conflict at all costs. Each time he keeps surpassing our expectations, if we keep provoking him, knowing he could end the USNA anytime he wants..."

Watching Colonel Balance speak with some drops of sweat going down her face, Lina too, felt the tension in the air and inadvertently gulped down. Just as Balance said, Tatsuya was strong enough to defeat Lina, even with the latter using her trump card. Not mention, he came out of the fight unscathed, though, unknowingly to them, it was because he used his Regrowth. He, all by himself, could destroy a country with his strategic-class magic, and now they knew he was also part of the most feared clan in the world.

"...But is Tatsuya… is Shiba Tatsuya as evil as we make him to be? I mean, he could've killed me countless times during my stay on Japan. Even when I clearly attacked him to kill, he spared me every single time."

"...Major, since you will soon be his wife, you don't need to keep forcing yourself to call him like that. And while I do understand our superior's decision to eliminate him, I also understand that we were too hasty in our judgement. At that time, we were too short-sighted, we didn't stop to think that if he really was the strategic-class magician we were looking for, he could have just snapped and attacked us. No, I guess we were too confident in our own power as one of the world's most powerful countries."

"Colonel...It was my fault as well, I never lost after I became Sirius, so when I met Tatsuya and Miyuki, I lost some of my confidence as well."

"You are still young, Major. You have more time to learn than us. Though, you might not have to suffer so much, this engagement worked out well for you after all, did it not?"

"W-Wha-What are you saying Colonel?!"

"...Major Sirius, I know that you did not receive training as a spy, so I understand that you cannot hide your emotions that well, however, you should have been trained to at least not have such outbursts so often."

"...I'm really sorry, Colonel."

"*sigh* Good grief."

Balance was starting to lose her temper seeing Lina's lack of discipline. While she understood that Lina was still young and had a lot to learn, Lina's behaviour was unbefitting of the Commander of the STARS. After all, Balance never said those words to provoke Lina, much less tease her. It was Lina's own inexperience that to these emotional outbursts. Balance believed that it was this lack of experience in espionage that made Lina seemingly unable to hold her back her feelings. Her memories of the time she saw Lina watching Tatsuya and Miyuki embracing each other in jealousy and then the time that Lina prepared chocolate only for Tatsuya on Valentine Day, marked Balance. While Lina's mission was to get close to find more information on Tatsuya, neither Balance or her superiors expected that Lina would seemingly fall for her target. No matter how much Lina denied, all factors pointed towards the same direction. However, Balance was only ordered to warn Lina about her "assignment" with Tatsuya, she was not here for girl's talk.

"Well then, Major. You have your assignment, dismissed."

"I...Understood. Please excuse me."

Lina was still perplexed with her situation but managed to salute and swiftly left the room. With her mind as chaotic as it was, Lina just wanted to meet someone, a friend so she could sort her thoughts. Though, in the back of her mind, she was afraid that she would have to keep quiet about this until it was officially announced, meaning that she would struggle with this for a few days on her own. Despite that, Lina wanted to meet a friend so she could feel at ease, so she made her way towards Sylvie's room.

(What is this? Somehow, I feel like I'm being stared at.)

As Lina walked through the hallway, she could feel that everytime she passed someone, they would stare at her back and whisper among themselves, especially women. It made her feel really uncomfortable, though Lina couldn't recall doing anything wrong.

(...Was it something I did? I'm pretty sure the only ones I had contact with recently were Major Canopus and Sylvie though, there's no way I did anything to anyone else… Is there something in my face?! Or maybe my uniform?! Aahhh! Please let me get to Sylvie's room faster! I can't just run in these hallways but I can't stand these stares and whispers either!)

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, Lina finally arrived at her destination, what was left of her anyway. Just as she thought she reached a safe haven, another bombshell was dropped on her as soon she entered. She was greeted by a salute and the following sentence...

"Congratulations, Commander!"

"...Congratulations for what exactly? And since we are not working right now, you can just call me Lina."

"We all received the news just a few minutes ago, about Commander's engagement."

"Say what?!"

"Were you not told, Commander?"

"I was also briefed just a few minutes ago… But I thought it was supposed to be confidential until it was announced publicly..."

"I believe they judged the Commander unable to handle the news with a calm mind, so they called you to brief you in private while they briefed the rest of us at the same time."

"I dislike the way you said it, but it's not like I can refute...I said it already, 'Lina' is fine."

"Fine, Lina."

*sigh*

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happier than this."

"Even you, Sylvie?! First the Colonel, now you?! Why do all of you think that I would be happy with this?!"

"...Lina, everything that happened while you were on Japan suggests that you got a little too close to the target. I never saw you like that before...no, even if I wasn't acquainted with you, I would still reach the same conclusion."

"Wha-! T-There's no way I would like that siscon!"

"Then, would you rather have the engagement cancelled?"

"E-Eh?!"

Sylvie was no expert when it came to reading what another person's feelings, still, she was confident she could read Lina's reactions pretty well. She was pretty sure she saw fear mixed in that surprised 'E-Eh', like the very idea that this could become reality brought sadness to Lina. Sylvie just stood there, watching Lina with an empty gaze, like she was questioning herself, 'am I trying to teach a small child that doesn't want to learn?'.

"W-why are looking at me like that, Sylvie?"

"...There are a lot of things I want to say, but first answer the question, Commander."

"I'm pretty sure you are the one acting like the superior here and you suddenly changed back to 'Commander'!"

"...*stare*..."

"O-Ok, ok! I understand!"

"Do you really?"

"O-Of course I do! I-I...I was just thinking, since they already got the approval from the Yotsuba, then it's probably impossible to stop it, right? There's just no other way!"

"...Commander, you are actually trying to make it sound as if you are being forced...and that's not what I asked though..."

"Eh? Ah! It's not? Ahahaaa…."

"...Commander, I will speak bluntly. This is a golden chance for you."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Despite the fact that Commander is a strong magician and your partner is from another country, you acquired a position besides your loved one."

"Sy-Sy-Sylvie?! I-I already said that-!"

"Of course! I'm happy for you Lina, but I'm also really worried about you being engaged to someone from the Yotsuba."

"!"

"I'm aware that while Lina is still part of the USNA, given the situation, you will be probably spending way more time on Japan. I just can't help but worry that you might get involved in a fight against an enemy of the Yotsuba."

"!"

Lina's response was cut short by Sylvie's deepest thoughts. Sylvie revealed that more than happy, she was afraid for Lina's well-being. For the first time since this talk started, Lina actually calmed down.

"...Come on, you don't have to worry. I'm pretty strong, I'm not Angie Sirius for nothing, you know? Not to mention, with Tatsuya and Miyuki sticking together, I can't really imagine anything bad happening."

"...Haha, I guess. I spoiled the mood, didn't I?"

"It's okay. You were just worried about me, right?"

"But, seriously, Lina, you have to make your move. If you appear before him saying that you were just forced to marry, he might feel bad about this."

"You just went back to that talk?!"

"I'm not joking Lina. You are like a little sister to me and I wish for your happiness. So, please don't waste your chances just because you got a little embarrassed."

"Sylvie..."

Lina almost screamed again but she stopped herself. Sylvie's tone indicated that she was completely serious. Despite her worries, she still wished for Lina to try her best to be happy. Deep down, Lina knew she wasn't wrong. For a capable magician to marry the one she loved, even more considering it was someone from another country, it way too fortunate. Something she wouldn't believe if she didn't saw it herself. But like a certain senpai from First High, Lina had zero experience in falling in love.

For the moment, Lina was only sure of two things, she took a liking to Tatsuya during her stay in Japan and she was actually feeling lonely without Tatsuya and Miyuki. Even if she became friends with other people at school, Tatsuya and Miyuki were different. Both of them knew of her identity as Angie Sirius, both defeated her but they still treated her as a friend. She felt really happy when she was with them, different from Sylvie that's like a sister and Canopus that's like a father. Lina could admit she wanted to meet them again, but what about the engagement?

"...I mean, I never had a person I liked to begin with, and you know, what makes you say I like him?"

"...Everything."

"What-?!"

"Lina, he's the only one that makes you like this. Do you remember when a guy asked you out before? You just tried to reject him while sounding as polite and composed as possible, but if I just make one little comment about Shiba Tatsuya, you get all flustered."

"That's different..."

"...No, it isn't. And besides, you have been blushing since we started talking, particularly, when I mentioned your engagement."

"! Th-There's no way I…!"

Sylvie has been repeatedly making that blank stare to every single one of Lina's unconvincing remarks. Lina on the other hand, put her hands on her cheeks and felt that her face was indeed burning.

"Personally, I think you will be okay in the end. Even with your useless attitude of denying it due to embarrassment, Shiba Tatsuya will most likely see through it, he seemed pretty sharp after all. In the best case, he will just find it cute and will accept it as being part of you. I believe the japanese called it...tsundere? Or was it different?"

"Who is a tsundere?!"

"Lina, I already said you have to be more honest. I'm only trying to help you."

"This is not helping!"

"Then can you tackle this issue alone?"

"..."

"See? I would leave you alone to solve this, but you are clearly not up to task. Though I guess I was going too fast for someone with zero experience but full of denial."

"...Sylvie, later I will remember these comments of yours."

"Let's go simple then. You already said you took a liking to him, but the question is, is that love?"

"...I don't know."

"If you can maintain your cool instead of exploding with denials, then I guess we are making some progress. Next, do you miss him after spending so much time away?"

"I guess. Though I miss Miyuki as well."

"Hm...then, did you feel happy when you were with him? Or maybe when speak with him through your terminal?"

"I...Yes, I do."

Lina almost had another outburst but managed to hold it back, it was still possible to see her cheeks turning red though. And she had to cover her face with her hands, as she didn't want Sylvie to see her face right now. Sylvie could easily imagine what kind of face she was making though.

"Lastly, how do you feel when you imagine yourself married to him?"

"...Urgh!"

"Remember to stay calm. As much as you can anyway."

"...!"

Lina's mind was in chaos but she managed not to scream any of her reffutals. She also just realised that she never really gave any thought to what she said when she was flustered. She just spoke denials out of embarrassment, but now that she tried to think calmly about it, she didn't really mean anything she said.

"Let's try this again. Do you feel bad imagining it?"

"...No, not really."

"Do you like it's nothing since it's an order from your superiors?"

"...I can't really say I don't feel anything about it."

"Then, do you feel happy? Do you feel that 'if it's him ,then you accept it'?"

"! I..."

"You don't need to think too deeply about this, Lina. Just imagine it. There's only the two of us here and I won't judge you no matter what you say. You don't need to think about what our superiors would think."

"..."

Lina took Sylvie's words as seriously as she could. She knew very well that Sylvie was right her, she was not capable of handling her feelings by herself, she needed someone who understood her to help. She then decided to just imagine, not the Commander of the STARS Angie Sirius, but the teenage girl Angelina Kudou Shields, married to Shiba Tatsuya.

(If I get married to Tatsuya...will we walk holding hands? No, wait. If Miyuki is also together...there's no way she would just hold hands, she would definitely wrap herself on his arm. If I include myself in this scenario...I will also do the same?! Like 'one flower on each hand'?! Never mind doing it to Tatsuya, if Miyuki is there too, then we would be doing it to both of his arms at the same time?!)

Lina's temperature was clearly rising, despite the fact that Muspelheim was not in use. It was almost possible to hear the sound of crashing but on the last second, she got a glimpse of Sylvie's gaze. Sylvie knew Lina was doing her best, that's why she kept quiet the entire time and just waited. Seeing this, Lina managed to not freak out and continued her fantasies.

(Deep breaths...Sharing Tatsuya with Miyuki doesn't...sound too bad. I guess it doesn't feel bad, being with Tatsuya. His attitude kind of annoys me sometimes but... I also like that part of him. Even if it's sharing, I guess it wouldn't feel right without Miyuki in the picture… That time when I tried to give Tatsuya my Valentine chocolate, I just froze when I saw him embracing Miyuki. When he asked if I didn't want to leave the army and become a japanese citizen, my hand just unconsciously reached out to him…)

Sylvie just watched Lina's circle of silently panicking and calming down, in silence. Until it suddenly stopped. Lina was still blushing, but she made a face as if she resigned herself to something. She just took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

(In the end, maybe I always knew but was always running from it. I was always trying to make excuses, not because I had my obligations as Angie Sirius, but just because I was too stubborn to admit…... But, I understand now and I won't waver anymore...I…. I do love Tatsuya!)

"...Lina, are you okay?"

"...Yeah. Thanks to you, Sylvie. Somehow, I feel like I can move on with my head standing tall now."

"Then?"

"...I guess I was lucky with the way things turned out."

"...I'm glad for you then. You finally managed to keep your gaze straight, without averting it."

"Yes, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, it was still part of me."

"That's good...But maybe you should hurry to your room and take a cold shower."

"Hm?"

"Ever since you finished your 'imagination time', you looked like you were keeping your cool but...your face is really red, you know? And it doesn't like it will go away any time soon."

"Gh!"

"I know, I know. Even if you made peace with your feelings, you are still not completely ready to say it out loud."

"Uhh..."

"Don't sweat it. You still have time until you are sent to Japan, right? Just go at your own pace and if you ever feel like it, stop by my room again. I want to see you as often as possible since you will spend a lot of time far away..."

"...Thank you Sylvie. For everything."

That was the most stressful non-violent day of Lina's life...for now at least. Lina only remembered later but it was not just her and Miyuki. They were still going to share Tatsuya with Mayumi and other girls that had still not been identified yet. Lina's despairing face at that time was really amusing to watch, according to Tatsuya.

* * *

**The six canon: Miyuki, Mayumi, Lina, Ayako, Honoka, Erika**

**The non-canon: Shizuku, Kyouko**


	4. Author's note

**Sorry, it's not a chapter.**

**First of all, I'd like to apologize to everybody who's been expecting a new chapter. I got into an accident and was hospitalized for the past few weeks. I'm actually still recovering so it will take some more time, I did managed to get enough time and energy to write this. I read the reviews and there's a few things I have to make clear since I have this chance( not sure when I will be able to write something again -_-').**

**1)Erika: As far as I remember, Erika still showed signs of liking Tatsuya even after he threatened to kill in the Visitor Arc. She did took his side when Chiaki was badmouthing him and didn't deny( she actually indirectly confirmed) that she liked him.**

**I know a lot of people are aware of this but are just thinking "Erika is better with Leo", so I will start a pool later to decide if Erika should be included or not in this story.**

**2)My morals: Not only in the reviews, but IRL some friends questioned (some jokingly, others not) if I think there's anything wrong with being faithful to only one person, after they read this story. But I'd like to remind you all that this is just a random fanfic written by a random person. Just like magic, wars and harem, I like all of this AS LONG AS it's still fiction. I didn't mean to say that "its frustrating when a guy chooses only one girl" I actually meant "it's frustrating when there's too much shiptease when we know that it's never gonna go beyond that". The fact that it was a harem instead of individual separate stories for each girl, was only a bonus.**

* * *

**Please don't take this all so seriously, ok? I'm not saying it's a bad thing, if you find anything wrong with my fanfic or my morals, do write a review. I know that I'm bad at expressing myself, so I might have given the wrong impression. **

**Anyway, even if I'm allowed to use my phone and walk around, I'm not really feeling that well, so as I said before, it will take more time until the next chapter. Hopefully I will manage it next week. Thank you for reading until this point, both the story and this little announcement.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm back! ...is what I would like to say but now that I recovered(about 90% actually) I have to deal with the after effects. I'm working overtime to make up for the lost time and a lot of other things from my personal life are still a mess. I won't take five weeks to update again, but I won't be able to keep my "one week, one chapter" updates. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay.**

"Mahouka" - speech

**Mahouka - time/place**

(Mahouka) - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Yotsuba Residence, one day before Mayumi and Lina received the news**

"Is that really true Toushu-sama?!"

"Your voice is a little too loud, Ayako-san."

"M-My deepest apologies!"

"It's okay, I understand how you must be feeling, you looked so sad and shocked when I announced that Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san were engaged to each other after all. It must have been just so shocking to be told you have no chance, then suddenly receiving that chance, though with some catches."

"To-Toushu-sama!"

"It's fine, Ayako-san. I asked Hayama-san to leave us, so we can have some girls talk. You also don't have to worry about Mitsugu-san for now, I will personally speak with him later. Oh, though getting Ayako-san and Fumiya-san to cooperate would be good as well. I mean, you want to help me convince Mitsugu-san, don't you?"

"N-no-! I mean yes…!"

"Now, now. Ayako-san, you don't have to hide it, unless… Was I wrong about you? That's a shame then, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Ayako-san. Even after Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san said they agreed. Let's just pretend this engagement talk never happe-"

"W-Wrong! I mean, Toushu-sama was not wrong at all! ...Ah."

Maya was clearly teasing Ayako, just to get her to spill her true feelings. Not only was this a delicate subject for Ayako, but she was also still affected by the initial shock of being told that she could marry Tatsuya. Because of that, Ayako completely fell for Maya's little prank and only realised it after the fact. Trying her best to stay calm, Ayako decided to move on with her questions.

"...Toushu-sama, is that really true? About Tatsuya-san..."

"Yes, both Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san gave their approvals for this plan, including for your participation in it."

"!"

"But then again, I still have to ask you, Ayako-san. What do you have to say about this? Unlike Mayumi-san and Angelina-san, you weren't in the original plan. While I said that I will have a word with Mitsugu-san, I still haven't heard your thoughts. To put it simply, I want to hear it from your mouth, Ayako-san. While I do have a certain grasp of your feelings, if you don't speak for yourself and show me your determination, I won't be able to help."

"..."

Ayako guessed that Maya was already addressing her future daughters-in-law by their first names, though that was irrelevant to her current situation. It was indeed nothing short of a miracle that Ayako got 'gifted' this second chance. But reality is harsh, of course this chance would not come for free, it required Ayako's cooperation in dealing with Mitsugu.

Ayako knew how much her father disliked Tatsuya, though she never understood why and he never bothered explaining it either. While Ayako didn't want to believe that her father could hate someone without a good reason, she knew, even if just by instinct, that Mitsugu most likely did not have a good reason for his hard-to-understand behaviour towards Tatsuya. As such, she still approached Tatsuya, despite her father's protests. But actually opposing him by saying she wanted to marry Tatsuya, not only that, but with her being one among more girls marrying Tatsuya, was just unthinkable. She didn't doubt for a second that her father could actually snap and aim for Tatsuya's life. That was something she couldn't allow to happen, not for Tatsuya, but her father's sake. Ayako already took dangerous missions together with both Mitsugu and Tatsuya, this only strengthened further her belief that if the two of them fought, Mitsugu would die for sure.

"...Toushu-sama, if you said that having Fumiya's help would be good, why is he not here?"

"As I said before, right now we are having some girls talk, so it's just between us girls. Regardless of how much Fumiya-san looks the part. Or could it be that you feel more confident with your brother by your side?"

"...I wouldn't go as far as to call it confidence."

Somehow, Ayako was not retorting the fact that Maya was calling herself a 'girl'. Maya was hardly at an age that could be said to be young. Her behaviour though, was definitely younger than her age and her position would suggest, her dignity as Clan Head was non-existent at the moment. Right now, she was just Maya, a mother speaking with her maybe future daughter-in-law. Ayako guessed that Maya was only acting like this because she believed Ayako was going to accept this plan. If her plan worked, Ayako would also become her daughter-in-law, if she became her daughter-in-law, such formalities would not be necessary when in private.

"If Toushu-sama is going that far, then stalling is useless. Toushu-sama, you are not asking me whatever I love Tatsuya-san, you are asking if I like him enough to challenge my own father, is that correct?"

"Fufu. Indeed. I don't intend to and never intended on meddling with your personal affairs Ayako-san. But at this point in time, I, personally, believe it's useless to even ponder if you have feelings for my son, just as it was with Miyuki-san."

"Haha...While I understand that I wasn't exactly good at hiding it, putting me at the same level as Miyuki-oneesama hurts a little. I don't think I was that bad..."

"Oh my, I'm not saying Ayako-san was fawning like Miyuki-san. I'm just saying it was still pretty clear. Given your history with him, it's not exactly an uncommon development either. He did save you on some missions and it was thanks to him that you have your place at our clan as Kuroba Ayako."

Hearing this, Ayako felt somewhat nostalgic. The one who gave advice about how to use her magic was Tatsuya. If he didn't, Ayako would most likely never learn to use her magic properly and maybe she would be just a failure in the Yotsuba. Ayako could still remember some childish thoughts from that time. She was a little jealous of Miyuki that spent a lot of time with Tatsuya since they were siblings, but she also felt relieved since they were supposedly related by blood. Pushing away her nostalgic feeling, Ayako decided to focus on this, maybe, most important moment of her life.

"Toushu-sama, we got a little side-tracked. May I ask again why was Fumiya not called? I mean, Toushu-sama was serious earlier, right?"

"While I did believe that it would be best for this conversation to be only between women, the real reason was as I said before, I have to test Ayako-san's resolve."

"?"

"I'm aware that Ayako-san is not nearly as dependent on Fumiya-san as Miyuki-san is on Tatsuya-san but you are still always together. If Fumiya-san were here, would he not push you forward? Saying things like, 'this is your chance Nee-san'?"

"That is…"

"If Ayako-san agrees to my proposal, then you will have to oppose Mitsugu-san. At that time, Fumiya-san and me, will definitely support you, but I wish to see my future daughter-in-law taking the first step by herself."

Ayako froze for a second. She never thought about it but Maya was not wrong. While Ayako was the big sister, at moments like these she was the one that relied on Fumiya. And now, that support was taken away. Surprisingly though, Ayako was not panicking.

(Toushu-sama is testing me, even though she has faith that I will do as she predicted. I'm sure she did the same to Miyuki-oneesama and Tatsuya-san. There's no way Miyuki-oneesama likes the idea of sharing Tatsuya-san and Tatsuya-san would not go against Miyuki-oneesama's wishes. Despite that, they both agreed to this, they were determined to go along with this plan to assure their future.)

Ayako loved Tatsuya, that was already set in stone. Ayako remembered it clearly, the despair she felt when Maya announced that Tatsuya was engaged to Miyuki, even though she knew she shouldn't show her emotions in a place with so many important figures from the Yotsuba, she couldn't hold it and cried in the middle of that crowd.

There's no way Ayako will ever let a chance like this pass. Ayako knew better than anyone, if she let go of this last chance, she will definitely regret it. Everytime, she will look and see Tatsuya together not only with Miyuki but other girls as well, while she can just watch from a distance, there's no way she will be able to bear it. The only problem was her father, she was afraid of losing him, or rather, losing her connection to him.

(Even if Fumiya and Toushu-sama tries to soothe Otou-sama, even if we can avoid a fight between Otou-sama and Tatsuya-san, I'm afraid that Otou-sama will never look at me in the eye again. I don't think Otou-sama will come to hate me like he hates Tatsuya-san, but a 'wall' will definitely be there. Everytime he talks and looks at me in the future, it will be like a wall was formed between us. I don't that!)

"Toushu-sama, I really want to accept but...I don't know what to do after that. I don't want to lose Tatsuya-san or Otou-sama, but even if we all try to convince him, I can't imagine Otou-sama accepting this."

"Well, Mitsugu-san is part of the old generation of the Yotsuba, after all. They all feel guilty about Tatsuya-san's origins, even if they are just being stubborn about it."

"Tatsuya-san' origins?"

"Only the leaders of each family and some of the older servants are aware of what happened during Tatsuya-san' birth. But to convince Mitsugu-san of this engagement, you need to know about his reasons to hate Tatsuya-san. It's just, you can't tell anyone about what you are about to hear Ayako-san, not even Fumiya-san."

"...I understand. If it will help me understand Otou-sama, I swear I won't tell a soul about this."

"Very well then. Do pardon me, as I always get a little emotional when I remember that time."

"*gulp*"

"After the incident with Dahan, the Yotsuba started to desire the power to repel any enemy and to protect their clan members. At that time, we all placed our hopes on Nee-san's child that was about to be born. While I don't have definite proof, I know for a fact that we influenced Tatsuya-san, even if just on a spiritual level, and he was indeed born as the child we all desired."

"...!"

(So that is why Toushu-sama claimed Tatsuya-san as her son. She wasn't just making sure Tatsuya-san would have his place in our clan, she really believes that he is her son and not Miya-sama's.)

"Aside from mine, the happiness and joy from our clan did not last. As soon as Tatsuya-san was born, the family heads started to regret their ambitions and wondered if they should kill him."

"But that is…!"

"Rather unfair, right? Even foolish, I dare say. But let me resume the story, it is not over yet."

"...My apologies."

"Because there was some objection, it was instead decided to make that child become a guardian. Miyuki-san was born to seal his power and Nee-san used her magic to erase Tatsuya-san's strong drives. Despite all of that, people like Mitsugu-san were never satisfied. They insisted that Tatsuya-san was too dangerous, but deep down they were just feeling guilty over their own mistakes and pushing it all on him."

"!"

"Do you understand now, Ayako-san? Since the beginning it was always Miyuki-san for Tatsuya-san, not the opposite like everyone thought. And your father, do you understand now why he goes so far to reject Tatsuya-san's existence?"

"...I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need sometime to take it all in, Ayako-san? I tried to make the story short but maybe it was still too much?"

"...I don't..."

"Ayako-san?"

"I don't understand! In the end, it was just like it always is! Tatsuya-san didn't do anything wrong but he still gets blamed for everything! He fought and bled for a clan that never brought anything but suffering to him, but why do they still refuse to acknowledge Tatsuya-san?! Otou-sama as well, they are just making Tatsuya-san the villain when he was the victim, the one who suffered the most despite having done nothing to deserve it!"

Ayako let out all of her feelings and frustrations accumulated from all these years of observing Tatsuya being belittled, without holding back. Even if the clan head was right in front of her, she couldn't hold back that outburst, not after listening to the excuses her father and the others used. Ayako's eyes were full of tears, but still maintaining their intensity.

"Huhuhu! That's right, Ayako-san. That is just how this world is, even inside our own clan. If you hesitate and miss your opportunities, your happiness will be taken away by someone else, regardless of whatever there was a reason or not. You have to make your move if you want to ensure that the world won't be able to steal your future."

Maya almost seemed like she was trying to infect Ayako with her mad view of the world. While she did not desire to make Ayako suffer as much as she did, she still wished to see more family members whom she could share her twisted thoughts.

"...Toushu-sama, I will do it. I will rise against Otou-sama and I will make him recognise he was wrong. Not just for Tatsuya-san, but for Otou-sama himself. He is always struggling against Tatsuya-san and never accepts his help even in harsh situations, he is just making his life harder than it has to be."

"That is wonderful Ayako-san, but please keep in mind that my main goal is to make sure Mitsugu-san won't be able to interfere with the plan. Certainly, making Mitsugu-san stop his prejudice against Tatsuya-san would be nice but, as his cousin, I recognise that is no easy feat."

"It's fine, Toushu-sama. I don't intend to make Otou-sama and Tatsuya-san become friends, I just wish to make Otou-sama stop trying to turn Tatsuya-san into an enemy."

"Indeed, let's not dream of what cannot be achieved but instead focus on what can be. Ayako-san, I will call Mitsugu-san and Fumiya-san tomorrow so that we can explain the plan."

"Wouldn't it be better to call Fumiya first?"

"I'm pretty sure you know how your brother will react to this news. His reaction will be positive to us and, even if Mitsugu-san understands how Fumiya feels about this, seeing it with his own eyes will be something like a shock therapy."

"Reaction, huh?"

(I can just imagine it. As soon as his initial shock fades he will go 'Congratulations, Nee-san!' or something like that.)

"Well then, this will be all for today, Ayako-san. Please get a good night of rest, my dear future daughter-in-law."

"...I wish you the same, my soon to be mother-in-law."

On that night, Ayako had the most pleasant sleep in a long while. However, she had no dreams that night. She didn't need them though, as her biggest dream was about to come true.

* * *

**Important: I already created a poll about the Erika situation on my profile. Please vote and accept whatever results come out.**


	6. Chapter 4

**New chapter here. It's been a long week, believe it or not, but I got into another accident. Last time, I got hit by a car, this time it was a bike. The doctor was like "you again?!". Hahaha... I recovered just fine since it was just a bike, I'm getting scared of walking on the streets though. Well, forget that stuff, onwards to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Yotsuba Residence, one day after Ayako resolved herself**

"Excuse us, Toushu-sama."

"Come in, Mitsugu-san, Fumiya-san."

"Eh? Nee-san is already here?"

Mitsugu and Fumiya were called to a small room. While they were not informed about the contents of the talk, it was said that it was really important for the both of them. And to their surprise, not only Maya but Ayako was also there.

"I actually spoke with Ayako-san yesterday. This concerns Ayako-san more than anyone else in this room after all."

"Is it something that important? I don't think any of other family heads know anything about this though..."

"They will be informed later. This concerns the Kuroba the most, and above all, you two who are Ayako-san's closest relatives."

"The Kuroba?"

"What is it, Toushu-sama?"

"It has to do with my previous announcement, the one about Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san."

""!""

The talk hasn't even begun yet and Mitsugu's instincts were telling him that he was definitely not going to like where it was headed to. Fumiya too, had a feeling things were going to turn ugly soon.

"I made a little deal with the USNA and the Saegusa, you see? It..."

Small talk… Small talk…

"...and that's about it."

"...!"

"T-That's…!"

"I know you two are worried, but this is something I gave my consent to. I know better than anyone that if I let this chance get away, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Mitsugu was just frozen in shock, unable to utter a single word. Fumiya still managed to squeeze a few words but his blush was impossible to miss. Fumiya never got into a relationship with anyone so this kind of talk, not mention one about polygamy, was too much for him.

"I-I see. Then, congratulations, Nee-san!"

"...Thank you Fumiya. Your words were, somehow, just as I predicted though."

"Fufu! Indeed, but what about you Mitsugu-san? What do you have to say about it?"

"T-Toushu-sama, I cannot agree with such thing!"

"We all know that, Mitsugu-san. But do tell me, what can you say to convince me to change my mind?"

"Toushu-sama, you should be already aware of what I think!"

"I am indeed, but I don't see a single reason to say you are right. As I already said, this will help us defend against outside threats and, most importantly, it's what your daughter wishes for."

"Even if we gather more allies, we also gather more enemies as well! It's far too risky!"

"What are you saying at this point? Haven't we all resolved ourselves at that day? The day Yotsuba Maya 'died' and Yotsuba Genzou passed away, we all swore to never allow anyone, be it an organization or a country, to rob us of our happiness ever again."

"...Gh! That's...!"

"Not to mention, shouldn't you be happier for Ayako-san? Your daughter's long cherished dream is finally going to be fulfilled, after all."

"There's no way I could be happy with this! I don't my daughter to suffer because of that thing!"

"Otou-sama!"

"Otou-sama that's going too far!"

Just as the Kuroba twins were about to raise their complaints, Maya silenced them by raising her hand. Though Ayako and Maya already discussed about Mitsugu's behaviour beforehand, they didn't expected him to say those things when he was before the clan head.

"...Mitsugu-san, did you forget that Tatsuya-san is my son now? While I understand that it's hard for some people to change their perception from the 'bastard of the Yotsuba' to the 'son of the Yotsuba Head', you are clearly stepping over the line."

"...Toushu-sama, I apologize for my rude remarks but you should understand it as well. He… Tatsuya-kun is not someone we should have even exposed to the world. He is too dangerous for the world and for us."

"Otou-sama..."

"..."

The other three on the room, all had different reactions to Mitsugu's words. Fumiya had a sad look on his face, the question 'why do you still say cruel things?' clearly reflected on his eyes. Ayako on the other hand, knew of the circumstances of Tatsuya's birth, as such, she displayed a slightly angry expression at Mitsugu. As for Maya, she knew Mitsugu how felt from the beginning so she kept her composure.

"Mitsugu-san, as far as I recall, Ayako-san and Fumiya-san were saved by Tatsuya-san before, right? Even your arm, if it weren't for Tatsuya-san, you would be a one-armed man, wouldn't you? Not to mention, the countless other times we relied on Tatsuya-san's abilities."

"That was just..."

"Otou-sama, at this point you can't say that you didn't ask for his help."

"Ayako..."

"...Otou-sama, no matter what the others say about Tatsuya-niisan, I still find it hard to understand. Tatsuya-niisan can do what nobody else can and he also helped Nee-san use her magic properly. Why do you hate him so much?"

"..."

That same question was repeated many times through the years, never to be answered. This time though, Fumiya felt that something was different. Somehow, Ayako and Maya were giving a different feeling, and Fumiya felt that now, he could get a proper answer. While Tatsuya couldn't use magic properly, his other abilities more than made up for it. The scorn he received from the clan heads, mostly from Mitsugu, was just incomprehensible for the younger generation.

Ayako sent a small glance towards Maya, who nodded her head as a response. Ayako understood that when Maya warned her not to share Tatsuya's origins with Fumiya, she didn't mean to say that it would be better to keep Fumiya in the dark, she meant that it would be better to wait for the right timing to tell him. This was the ideal situation, Mitsugu was left with no escape, either he would talk about Tatsuya's birth and try explain his reasons or Ayako and Maya would talk instead and show Fumiya how self-centered his reasons were. While Mitsugu was no genius in reading people, he could guess from the timing that this entire situation was planned by the two women present in the room and, seemingly, he prefered to speak by himself.

"...After the Dahan incident, we wished for a way to protect the clan from outside threats, however, some of us actually wished for revenge against the world. We placed all of our hopes on Miya-san's son that was about to be born and… they became reality, which made us realise that we were wrong. A young boy with the power to recover from any wound and the power to destroy everything. He is simply too dangerous, he doesn't has any attachments to this world, save for his sis- his fiancee, one slip and this world will be destroyed."

"W-Wait, Otou-sama! Tatsuya-niisan didn't do anything wrong! I-If anything else, it was…!"

"It was just you, Otou-sama."

"A-Ayako?!"

"Nee-san!?"

Contrary to Fumiya's stuttering, Ayako sent a short, even cold, response to Mitsugu. Nobody ever saw Ayako acting like that towards her father, surprising Fumiya and Mitsugu. They could tell there was no hatred in her tone but it was full of disappointment and seriousness.

"Otou-sama, when you say that you can't accept my engagement with Tatsuya-san, for whose sake do you speak? Is it really for me? Isn't it just for yourself?"

"A-Ayako, there's no way I could let you stay with him! Like I said, he is too dangerous! And now that he is known to the entire world, there's no telling what kind of problems will arise around him!"

"Then, we just have to deal with them. After all, we are THE Yotsuba clan. Not to mention, we will have the cooperation from other renowned groups with this engagement plan, won't we?"

"It's still not absolute. Ayako, I'm saying he won't make you happy. He only cares about Miyuki-san, he was just using you to get more allies in the Yotsuba."

"Otou-sama! That's going too far!"

"...I'm astonished. Otou-sama, despite everything that happened, I never thought you could be so shameless."

"W-What?!"

"Nee-san?!"

"Otou-sama, you always talk as if Tatsuya-san is someone who hates you and plots to make you miserable, but isn't this a contradiction? After all, Otou-sama himself said it, Tatsuya-san doesn't care about anything aside from Miyuki-oneesama."

"!"

"That 'monster' only exists in your head. And I'm sure you realised it as well, Tatsuya-san is just not interested in you. Despite everything you did to him, he doesn't even bother to hate or dislike you, Otou-sama is just another person who mistreated Tatsuya-san. Nothing worthy of mention."

"!"

Ayako's merciless words left Mitsugu and Fumiya speechless. They never expected Ayako to speak like that to her own father. Maya, on the other hand, was silently and delightely watching that scene. Maya was going to intervene if Ayako needed help, but Ayako was surpassing her expectations.

"Otou-sama, I'm only talking to you like this because this has gone far enough. You already wasted years of your life despising someone who never did anything to you. You are only making yourself suffer without reason and I want to put a stop to this."

"...Ayako, I know that Tatsuya-kun has done a lot for you, but you have to understand. His very existence is wrong, he is the very personification of the worst sins of the Yotsuba."

"And? Hasn't he done enough to prove otherwise? Tatsuya-san already developed magics to help the world and he is planning on creating more. And those sins were all committed by the old generation, please stop shifting the blame."

"...!"

"...Otou-sama, I'm not asking you to befriend Tatsuya-san. I only want you to stop your unreasonable hatred against him. Even you must realise, deep down, that it is not Tatsuya-san's fault and you are just pushing your guilt on him."

"!"

Mitsugu recalled that Tatsuya once said something similar to him. Tatsuya said Mitsugu's behaviour originated from some pathetic guilt, which infuriated Mitsugu. However, hearing it from his own daughter caused Mitsugu to actually start looking past all his resentment and try to see things as they really were.

"...Otou-sama, I also agree with Nee-san. I wasn't there when Tatsuya-niisan was born, but I don't think his existence is a mistake. I mean, do you think it's okay to deny Nee-san of her place in the Yotsuba, Otou-sama? Nee-san only secured her place as a magician of the Yotsuba because of Tatsuya-niisan after all, denying him is like denying Nee-san."

"Fumiya! That's…!"

"Otou-sama, with or without your approval, I will go through with this plan. I just, don't want to lose my connection to you! I want to stay by Tatsuya-san's side but I don't want to distance myself from you! So please, stop tormenting yourself over your guilt!"

"...Ayako."

More than frustrated, Mitsugu was shocked by Ayako's behaviour. The way she spoke showed how hard she thought about this before saying all these things. She spoke not only as a girl who wanted to marry Tatsuya, but also as his daughter who was worried about him. Exactly because of that, Mitsugu couldn't just shrug it off as a naive way of thinking. Mitsugu understood that Ayako was saying everything without restraint because she was worried about him and wanted to make sure he took her seriously.

"...Haha. At this point, I'm just adding to Nee-san's comments but, Otou-sama, simply judging that Tatsuya-san is evil without even looking at him properly, isn't that just like the enemies we hate so much?"

"!"

As Fumiya said, some of their enemies were people who just had a simple way of thinking, 'if it's not under our control, it must be eliminated'. The Yotsuba hated these groups and were feared by them. But now, Mitsugu realised that he has been doing something similar the entire time, he just judged by himself that Tatsuya was dangerous and decided that killing him would be better.

(...Just what have I been doing this entire time?)

More than anything, Mitsugu was stunned by his children's reactions. Ayako was on the verge of tears. Only now Mitsugu realised that it wasn't just Tatsuya and himself, he was also making his children suffer. This entire time, the one bringing suffering to his children was no one other than himself. But, even so, there was still one more thing.

"...Ayako, you know that Tatsuya-kun will always think about Miyuki-san more than anyone. Can you go on knowing that you will never be first place?"

"...Otou-sama, anyone can tell that Miyuki-san will always be his priority. Still, I want to stay by Tatsuya-san's side. I already resolved myself to never feel the despair from that time ever again, I won't let this chance slip away no matter what."

"...I see."

"...Does that mean Nee-san has your permission, Otou-sama?"

"..."

""Otou-sama?""

"...At this point in time, I don't really feel I'm in position to even say you need my permission."

"Then…!"

"But that doesn't mean I will get friendly with him!"

"It's enough."

"And if he ever makes you cry, I will kill him!"

"Then we don't have anything to worry about."

"You… You did it, Nee-san!"

"Thanks to your support."

"No, I… just followed you lead."

"Let's just say 'we did it' then."

"...Yes. We did it Nee-san."

*clap* *clap*

"Nicely done, Ayako-san."

"Toushu-sama said that I should go as far I could on my own, so I had to live up to the expectations."

"Fufufu! You really did. But it's getting late and we should wrap this up. Very soon, Ayako-san will have a girls meeting with your fellow brides. The ones that were already chosen anyway. Who knows how many more will we have? I can't help but to look forward to it."

"...Toushu-sama, your face looks a little evil."

"..."

Fumiya felt that a commotion was inbound and Mitsugu was twitching everytime they spoke about the plan, but managed to calm himself down. Ayako, though, was too happy with herself to care about any of that. And then, a flame started burning on her chest, Ayako was resolved to be the second wife no matter what. She was his cousin after all, she definitely knew Tatsuya better than a senpai or a transfer student from the USNA did. Even if she couldn't win against Miyuki, Ayako had no intention of losing to anyone else when it came to Tatsuya.

(Just you two wait, I won't lose!)

A sudden miracle, that modern science and magic cannot explain, happened. A perfectly synchronized sneeze in the Saegusa household and a sneeze overseas, in the STARS base as well, another girl went to sleep with hope for a happy future.

* * *

**Important: Erika's pool will be closed some weeks from now, meaning when I release the next one or two chapters. There's still a lot of time but I just felt like saying "you don't have all the time in the world". Once again, please just accept whatever results come out, it's a fair and square pool.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Finally anoter chapter. It came out a little late compared to what I originally planned. 1) I forgot some friends and family members were celebrating their birthdays so I had to buy their presents in a hurry. Big screw up time. 2) This chapter was longer than the others so I was honestly a little lazy to finish it. Really sorry about that. :(**

"Mahouka" - Speech

**Mahouka **\- Time/Place

(Mahouka) - Thoughts

**If you have a hard time understanding who's speaking, remember how they call each other: Miyuki -(Tatsuya-sama), Mayumi -(Tatsuya-kun), Lina -(Tatsuya), Ayako -(Tatsuya-san)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Yotsuba residence(not the main one)**

"Nice to meet you, Kuroba Ayako-san. And it's been a while, Tatsuya."

"It's nice to meet you too, Shields-san."

"Indeed it has, Lina."

"...I'm here as well, Lina. Somehow, I think you've been staring at Tatsuya-sama's face since you got here."

"T-There's no way I was!"

"I think so as well. It's like you prioritized Kuroba-san, who you never met, and Tatsuya-kun."

"N-Not you as well, Saegusa-san!"

Lina and Mayumi had just arrived inside the reception room where Tatsuya, Miyuki and Ayako were waiting. They all moved to a small room, with couches surrounding a round table. They were the only ones inside, bodyguards and maids were ordered to stand outside so the teenagers could speak in peace.

"I've been thinking about this for a while but maybe we should drop the formalities a little. Calling each other by our surnames feels a little strange considering our relationship. Oh, you may call me 'Ayako'."

"I guess, it does feels strange. Then, like Tatsuya and Miyuki, please call me 'Lina'. It's my nickname from back in the USNA."

"Me as well, please call me 'Mayumi'. Don't mind the fact that I'm older than you, we are all in the same situation after all."

"It's a good thing that everybody is getting along. I feared that some squabbling would happen."

"We wouldn't do that, Tatsuya-kun. I'm pretty sure I can speak for all of us when I say that we all resolved ourselves before accepting this. We would never do something as unsightly as squabbling before you."

"Indeed, Tatsuya-san. It's as Mayumi-san says."

"I think so too but… No offense, but I thought Miyuki was the one most likely to raise a complaint. I-I mean, she is always so territorial when it comes to you."

For one second, Lina thought she might be digging her own grave. She only said it because she believed she should express her thoughts to Miyuki, as friends and fellow wives. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one that gathered her resolve when she accepted the engagement.

"No offense taken, Lina. While I certainly wasn't pleased when I first heard about this engagement, I know this isn't just about me. If it's for Tatsuya-sama's sake, I will do and bear anything and also… since this would make all of you happy as well, I couldn't just shrug it aside like it was nothing."

"Miyuki-san..."

"Miyuki..."

"...I guess we all had to do something we weren't exactly eager to in order to create this situation, huh?"

Without noticing it, all the wives wore the same expression. They were all remembering about the time they accepted the engagement. They all had to do something they weren't quite willing to. Miyuki had to share Tatsuya, Lina and Mayumi had to face their feelings and Ayako had to fight(verbally) with her father. Noticing the mood was getting a little delicate, Miyuki did what she did better, she cuddled with Tatsuya, hugging his arm. Suddenly, the other three girls stopped in their tracks and stared at Miyuki.

"I understand we all had our hardships but we managed to overcome them in the end, right? Let's not get depressed by what happened, but instead celebrate what will happen."

"There will be more hardships ahead but I don't think we won't overcome them. With all of us, I believe we will work something out too, Miyuki."

"...That is certainly a wonderful belief, one that I share as well but how about we focus on the 'now' for a bit? Like, the way you are always hogging Tatsuya-san for yourself, Miyuki-oneesama. I believe we should all have the same chances."

"Ayako-san?!"

""Wha-?!""(Lina and Mayumi)

Ayako moved from her couch to Tatsuya's side and hugged his other arm. Tatsuya was surprised but didn't try to dodge, he would have to shake Miyuki off first and he didn't believe Ayako would do anything harmful to him. But the shock it caused on Miyuki, Lina and Mayumi was on another level. Miyuki never expected this level of boldness from her cousin, though it just showed how Ayako was not holding back anymore now that she had green light for pursuing Tatsuya. Lina and Mayumi were shocked by a slightly different reason, they were surprised that Ayako managed to accomplish something they wished to do so nonchalantly, right in front of their eyes.

"...How unexpected. I guess this just shows how much you've grown, Ayako-san."

"Fufufu. I believe I already said it before, Onee-sama. 'Even if only a little, we strove to outmatch you', even if I become a bride together with you, I still see you as a rival and wish to surpass you. Just now, I only managed to even the odds a little."

"W-Wait a second! If you two are doing it, then I should do it as well!"

"That's right! Ayako-san, even if you say that you reached Miyuki-san's level, me and Lina-san clearly haven't! We are getting left behind!"

"...Then why don't you do the same? As his brides, you two can do this as well, you know?"

"T-That…!"

"H-He's only got two arms, you know!"

"...I think we should all calm down."

"""Stay quiet Tatsuya/Tatsuya-kun/Tatsuya-san!"""

"..."

"This is very important to us, if one of us back down now, her position will clearly be the lowest among the wives!"

"That's right! We have to decide this no matter what!"

"We have a head start for being the first ones, so have to use this to our advantage against the wives that will be included later!"

"..."

"Didn't you just say that you weren't going to fight?", such thoughts passed through Tatsuya's head but he kept quiet about it. It didn't look like he could reason with them right now so he tried asking Miyuki by sending a glance. All he saw was her satisfied expression at being his number one while still hugging his arm(Ayako already let go to 'fight' with Lina and Mayumi) and no sign of help. Suddenly, a headache attacked him, even if he more or less expected such an outcome, it didn't make it any less stressing. In a way, they do say that 'actions speak louder than words' so it's not like the girls were seriously fighting, they were just expressing their thoughts as best as they can.

(Somehow, I really want to leave this place but I guess I can't just do that. To think it will get even worse later… I may have underestimated what a married life really is like.)

By the time Tatsuya's thoughts settled down, the talk had already progressed quite a bit. And before he realised it, Miyuki also hopped in.

"If it was just the four of us, we could take turns, two per turn."

"Yeah, but who knows how many more will come?"

"Well, there's the obvious one, Mitsui-san. Aside from her, the girls around Tatsuya-kun were always Kitayama-san, Shibata-san and Chiba-san."

"...Sometimes Shizuku is really suspicious. I know for sure that she trusts Tatsuya-sama but I can't tell if she likes him as more than a friend. As for Erika, I'm also not too sure. She likes teasing people in general but sometimes I had the feeling that she teased Tatsuya-sama more than she does to others."

"I see… Hm? Aren't you missing someone Miyuki-oneesama? Mayumi-san mentioned three people, didn't she?"

"There's no need to worry about Mizuki."

"Huhu, I guess you are right Miyuki-san."

"What? Is there something I don't know?"

"She is already into someone else. Even I, that spent just a short time on their school as a transfer student, could see it."

Tatsuya was feeling pity for Honoka right now. Her crush on him was so painfully obvious that even people who didn't had much contact with her could easily tell. Though he could also tell that Shizuku was somewhat attached to him, he couldn't really tell how she felt about him. Her mother had said that Shizuku's trust in him surpassed the realm of ordinary friends, but then again, she was really hot-blooded, unlike her daughter.

"Oh I see… So I'm the only here that never went to First High. That makes me a little sad and jealous. I already heard stories from Miyuki-oneesama but I want to hear them from the two of you as well. About what Tatsuya-san is like at school."

"What are you saying, Ayako-san? We are the ones that are jealous, you and Miyuki-san spent years together with Tatsuya-san."

"Yeah, I want to hear about Tatsuya-san when he was younger."

"Ayako-san, are you implying that I lied when I talked to you about Tatsuya-sama's feats at school?"

"Not really, while I'm sure that Tatsuya-san accomplished great things, I still question it due to how exaggerated you made it sound."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't take your side on this one Miyuki."

"...Geez, Tatsuya-sama."

"...But in the end, when it comes to stories, it has to be that, right?"

"Hm? What do you mean Mayumi-senpai?

"Tatsuya-kun, I don't mind if it's just when we are among friends, but please at least call me Mayumi-san. Hearing you call me senpai makes me feel a little distant."

"..I apologize. But you still haven't explain-"

"I guess, just as you say, Mayumi-san. It has to be that, huh?"

"Indeed, I'm also really curious about that."

"Urg… It's really embarrassing but I guess there's no choice."

Tatsuya tried to demand an explanation from Mayumi and even ignored her distraction for the most part. But then he realised that he was alone on that topic. He could somewhat guess that it was a 'girls talk' thing but as this was not his area of expertise, he couldn't even imagine the contents were. Since the girls started mingling, he barely said a thing, now that it came to this he could almost feel his presence getting as thin as a shadow.

"I'm really sorry but could you please excuse us for a bit, Tatsuya-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, Tatsuya-kun. But is not something we are quite prepared to talk in front of you..."

"Talking about it in front of Tatsuya…..No way I can do it!"

"...Miyuki?"

"...My deepest apologies, Tatsuya-sama. But I also think this is something we have to talk only between girls."

"...If you say that much, actually listening to it would just make things even more awkward, right?"

"As expected of you, Tatsuya-san. You caught on fast."

"Once again, we are really sorry, Tatsuya-kun."

"It kinda feels weird to drive away our husband when we are supposed to use this meeting to get along."

"There's no helping it Lina. The reason we were chosen was also because it was already known that we got along with Tatsuya-sama. The main goal of this meeting is for the brides to meet each other."

"It's okay, I don't really mind. Do take your time and talk to your heart's content. I will be waiting outside if you need me."

Tatsuya actually felt that it was quite fortunate that things turned out this way. Getting stuck in a room with a group of beautiful girls with that atmosphere was a little too much even for him. At first he was worried but after seeing that they can agree with one another, he decided it was okay to leave them be for the moment. Tatsuya left and closed the door behind him hoping they weren't going to discuss something absurd or too serious. Little did he know, he was right and wrong. It wasn't anything world-changing so technically it was not so important, on the other hand, on a personal level it was indeed a serious subject.

"Okay, so now that it's only us, girls, let's begin."

"Indeed, let's talk about how we fell in love with Tatsuya-kun and what we like about him."

"Uhh… Just imagining Tatsuya listening to this makes me feel so embarrassed."

"Now, now. Let's focus Lina. While I understand that it's embarrassing, we have to share our stories. This is also a form of bonding. Since I'm the first wife I believe I should start. I-"

"'-have been in love with Tatsuya-sama since a long time ago and I love everything about him', right?"

"Wha-?! Why are cutting me off like that, Lina?!"

"I mean, we are talking about you Miyuki. What else are we supposed to expect?"

"That's true, Miyuki-san."

"Your friends know well Onee-sama."

"W-Why are you all just saying what you want?!"

"Then, was what you were going to say any different from what I said?"

"W-Well...Yeah! I wasn't in love with Tatsuya-sama since the beginning! I-I mean, I admit that I was always curious about him, my eyes followed him wherever he went and I was a little more conscious of him than other boys but..."

"So it's almost the same. And you didn't deny the 'love everything' part."

"Geez! I'm saying, a few years ago I acted really cold and distant towards Tatsuya-sama. Almost everybody in the clan called the 'bastard of the Yotsuba' and treated him like a failure for not being able to use magic."

"...That's unexpected."

"Ehh?! Even if he was the son of the Head?!"

"..."

"At that time everybody kept saying that it was better to not get involved with him and I blindly followed what they said but despite the way I treated him, he saved my life during the time the GAA invaded Okinawa. Only then did I understand how he felt about me and how mistaken the others were. I'm actually ashamed to say that Ayako-san realised it before me."

"There was no helping it Miyuki-san. The adults at that time were just selfish, pushing their blames and fears on Tatsuya-san and actively opposing him even when he didn't spare them a thought."

"...About that, the USNA were no different. I was really sad when the country I swore to protect started plotting assassinations against someone who never did anything to them just because they judged he was too dangerous, all by themselves. Now, that I think about it, I never apologized for all I did during my stay on Japan. I'm really sorry Miyuki."

"...On my case, it was a really different but still similar. Otou-sama wished to weaken the Yotsuba, he couldn't let go of the past and his childish grudge against the Yotsuba. I'm also really sorry about Otou-sama's actions, Miyuki-san."

"It's fine. There's no need to apologize to me. If anything, it would be better to apologize to Tatsuya-sama but he certainly does not mind it. It's all past waters."

Lina and Mayumi were relieved to hear that but they still felt bad about the problems their bosses and father brought to Tatsuya. The mood was definitely turning a little soor. So Ayako decided to change it.

"Okay, let's not get all gloomy. Now that we made it clear that Miyuki-oneesama's love is well-known to everybody, shall we move on?"

"I will be going next then. *deep breath* Since the first time I met Tatsuya-kun, I always felt he was different. At first I thought I liked him as a little brother and even started calling him by his first name right on his first week on school."

"Oh, I remember that. I was really jealous, you know? I thought that maybe something happened between you two while I wasn't looking."

"...Now that I think about it, Mayumi-san did look like she was a little too close to Tatsuya. I mean, he was the only she called by the first name among Tatsuya's friends."

"Oh… I didn't hear anything about this."

"Ahaha... Miyuki-san, please let me finish the story."

Miyuki's little comment resulted in Mayumi receiving two gazes full of suspicion. Deep down, all of them knew that each of one of them spent moments with Tatsuya that would make the others jealous. Thanks to that, they managed to calm themselves down and resume the talk.

"I can't think of a specific moment, I just fell in love with him before I realised, as time went by. I guess I just felt comfortable around him, he had so much power but didn't drown in it and didn't believed himself to be a chosen one, he could interact with me normally when other students would get flustered, I also wasn't aware that he was a member of the Ten Master Clans so I properly looked at him as man and not in professional way. I felt happy talking with him, he is one of the few that can actually play it back when I play around."

"...When you say it like that, I wasn't that different."

"So you are next, Lina-san?"

"If you don't mind."

"Do go on, Lina-san."

"I... was originally sent to Japan to observe Tatsuya and eliminate him so I had to get close to him. I-I mean, as soon as I greeted him I… I'm not sure myself but I felt something, like, my heart just started beating faster. I guess I also felt that he was different and that feeling only grew stronger over my stay in Japan. Even after I tried to kill him and had my identity exposed, Tatsuya still treated me as a friend. He spared my life and even saved me when I was in danger, not even handing me to the authorities. But if I had to think of a decisive moment, I guess it would be when he offered to help me leave the STARS and become a japanese citizen..."

"...Wait a second, Lina-san. Are you saying that THE Tatsuya-san that normally doesn't care about anything other than Miyuki-san offered you his help just like that?"

"...I also had no idea something like that happened. Would you have any idea what this means Miyuki-san?"

"...Yes, as a matter of fact, I was there when it happened. I was really jealous at that time too. Tatsuya-sama was carrying me in his arms but his eyes were looking at Lina, so unpleasant."

"W-Wait! We all have to calm down or the talk won't go on, right?! W-We can't keep Tatsuya waiting outside forever, right?!"

Lina got really desperate for a moment, but her quick thinking saved her.

"...So, basically you like Tatsuya because he relates to you?"

"W-Well, I guess that's part of the reason. I also like that part of him that tackles problems head on without delaying it."

"I guess it's part of his charm. Then, last but not least."

"Me, huh? There isn't much to talk about though. Like Miyuki-oneesama, I also grew up with Tatsuya-san. I have a rare type of magic but I couldn't use it properly, nor could anybody else in the clan, aside from Tatsuya-san. Tatsuya-san then taught me how to use it, if he hadn't done that, I would have most likely grown up as a failure of the Yotsuba for not being able to use my magic properly."

"Doing what no one can, that sounds like Tatsuya-kun alright."

"With Tatsuya it's one surprise after the other."

"Of course, it IS Tatsuya-sama, after all."

"Aside from that, it's just like it was with you, we spend time together and by the time I noticed, it just happened. Tatsuya-san was always like this, he just keeps attracting different unique people."

"Right? When I think about it, there are lots of different people around him. Even counting just inside the school."

"Still, the talk progressed more smoothly than I thought. Maybe we didn't need to exclude Tatsuya-san after all?"

"No, no. Miyuki-san and Ayako-san are more used to Tatsuya-kun than us, but I'm… no mentally ready to speak about when I started liking him in front of him."

"Me too. I'm the one who had the least contact with Tatsuya since I live in a different country. Just admitting that I like him already puts me on edge."

"But it's a good thing we all managed to open to each other, right? Rather, we should start worrying about the next wives."

"That's right. Hm? Now that I think about it, how exactly will they be decided?"

"Well, this engagement was originally planned to increase the Yotsuba's defensive power and external relationships. But by coincidence, all the girls who love Tatsuya-sama have a powerful family background. As long as they truly love him and are acquainted with us to a certain degree, they have a chance. They only need the courage and determination to step up and ask to be allowed in the plan."

"Hm… So, going by what I've seen so far, Mitsui-san and Kitayama-san are the most likely candidates."

"No, from what I've seen, Honoka is pretty much guaranteed already, isn't she? From the moment she introduced me to Tatsuya she gave of that feeling. But since I haven't met this Kitayama-san, as she went to my homeland at that time, I can't say anything about her."

"As for me, I met Kitayama-san but she was not aware of my connection with the Yotsuba and Tatsuya-san at that time, so I also don't have a good grasp of her infatuation."

"While I don't have proof, I believe Shizuku will join Honoka on this. It's just a woman's intuition but..."

"Well, Miyuki-san is the one who knows them best among us so your word carries more weight than ours. Let's just assume Mitsui-san and Kitayama-san will both join us, but will that be it? Is there no chance of someone else also joining?"

"That's a good question. I'd rather be prepared than to be surprised with the next brides. But the only I know that is also close to Tatsuya is Erika."

"Hm… Even if I'm Tatsuya-san's cousin, not going to the same school makes so much difference. I can't even tell if there are more girls close to him. Miyuki-san knows more than any of us, right?"

"Personally, there are lots of cute girls around Tatsuya-sama but I don't really feel 'danger' around them. Mizuki, Watanabe-senpai, Mibu-senpai and Eimi already have someone on their minds, Ichihara-senpai, Nakajou-senpai, Subaru, Izumi-chan and Kasumi-chan don't seem to have any particular interest. If I have to force it and expand my view of Tatsuya-sama's circle of acquaintances, leaving aside people from the Yotsuba, there's Fujibayashi-san and Ono-sensei, but I think they are a little too old for him."

"Eh? Sensei?"

"...Wait, what do you mean Ono-sensei? If I'm not mistaken, she was the counselor for Tatsuya-kun's class, wasn't she? Are you telling me that Tatsuya-kun is that much of a gigolo?"

"...Is that true, Miyuki-san?"

"No! It's just that Ono-sensei is also a disciple from Yakumo-sensei! We ended up speaking with her outside the school, that's all! I mean… he asks for her help in obtaining intel sometimes, since she good at using concealment magic."

"...Since it's Tatsuya-kun we are talking about, it feels a little suspicious."

"C-Come on! Even if it's Tatsuya, he wouldn't lay a hand on a teacher, right?!"

"...Well, unless it's for a fight, Tatsuya-san really wouldn't lay a hand on a teacher."

"Indeed, I trust Tatsuya-sama. He wouldn't do something like that."

It was indeed very fortunate that the girls had no idea that Haruka once got really close to Tatsuya, albeit by accident. If they even knew how frustrated and conscious Haruka is of Tatsuya, they would definitely get angry.

"But what about Kyouko-san? All I know is that she is acquainted with him because they both work with the military."

"That's another name I'm not familiar with. I understand how you felt Ayako-san."

"Oh, don't mind it. I'm also not familiar with her. I only know that she is a colleague from Tatsuya-san, her full name is Fujibayashi Kyouko."

"...To be honest, sometimes she likes to flirt with Tatsuya-sama, and while I get annoyed by it, I don't feel like she loves him as man. I think it's something closer to an older sister teasing her little brother."

"Once again, you it better than us, Miyuki-san. If you say so, then it must right."

"In any case, we can't say anything for certain. The best we can do is try to guess who will step forward."

"...Honestly, a part of me hopes that no one else will join, but I also feel bad. What if there's someone that wants to take part but decides against it and spends the rest of her life regretting it?"

"Well, Lina-san, in that case, we don't really have to blame ourselves. I also had to gather my resolve to reach my position, I had to risk losing things important to me, but I still persisted. While it may sound cold, if they can't resolve themselves, we don't have to feel bad for them."

"...I guess this is how it should be. If they were offered an engagement without any risk, they would just blindly jump on this ride, without the necessary determination and may end up regretting it all the same."

"As for us, we are all sure that we won't regret it. From what I've seen so far, we all had ur hardships and struggled. We all made this choice so we wouldn't ever regret it, right?"

(I thought it would never happen as his sister…)

(I thought I would have to get married to Itsuwa-kun or Juumonji-kun…)

(I thought I didn't had a chance as a magician from another country…)

(I thought Otou-sama would never let go of stubbornness…)

The four looked at each other and knew exactly what they were thinking. In the end, the order of arrival was irrelevant, they all stood as equals now. They could see a wonderful life waiting ahead… until they remembered that they left Tatsuya waiting outside all this time. They apologized and started another fight over who would feed him during dinner as an apology. Tatsuya's idea of eating by himself was not well-received and one-sidedly rejected.


	8. Chapter 6

**Guess what? I'm not dead. First of all, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. A lot of sh- happened these past months. And I REALLY don't want to talk about it. Just remembering it makes me so fuc- mad too. It's not like I never had free time these past few months, but I couldn't get into the mood to write because of all that sh- that happened. Well, enjoy.**

**P.S. : Since the novel doesn't mention Honoka's parents at all, I also made no effort at all to include them on this story. I couldn't remember the way Shizuku calls her parents (Kaa-san or Okaa-san), so please tell me if I did it wrong. Also, I know that Shizuku was little too... active in this chapter. Like, she spoke a lot, but I believe that while she normally keeps to herself, she will speak up when needed.**

"Mahouka" - speech

**Mahouka -** time, location

(Mahouka) - Thoughts

{Mahouka} - my comments

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kitayama residence, one day after the girls meeting**

"Sorry for the wait Shizuku."

"No, it's fine. You got here really fast actually."

"Well, you said you had something important to tell me after all."

"...Yeah. I said it, didn't I..."

Truth to be told, Shizuku almost wished Honoka was too busy to come or that someone else did it for her, but as Honoka's best friend there's no way she could not tell her about Tatsuya and Miyuki. Honoka's innocent gaze felt really painful right now, the girl probably couldn't even imagine that her most trusted friend called her to talk about her crush becoming a polygamist. Shizuku herself could barely believe it, while it was not exactly common, it's not like this kind of thing never happened. It's just that in the other cases, there was one legal wife and the others were mistresses and non-official lovers and they were mostly kept a "secret", not like Tatsuya's situation. And most importantly... How the hell did they manage to convince Miyuki?! How could Miyuki, the famous queen of brocons, agree to something like that?!

"What's wrong Shizuku? Is there something wrong?"

"...Yes, with this world."

"Eh?"

"...No, it's nothing. More importantly, come seat over here. This isn't something to talk about while standing by the doorstep."

"Oh, fine then."

Honoka moved towards Shizuku's bed with shy steps. Shizuku kept her trademark poker face, but as her long-time friend, Honoka could tell there was something bothering her. Or rather, whatever it was that Shizuku was about to tell her, Honoka definitely won't be able to take in with a calm heart. Honoka was honestly starting to get scared, was it about school? Family matters? Or maybe Tatsuya? Honoka really hoped it wasn't the latter, she could clearly remember her heart being crushed when she received the news about Tatsuya and Miyuki's engagement. Honoka knew, more bad news like that one and she wouldn't have the strength to go on.

"T-Then, what did you want to talk about, Shizuku?"

"...Actually, it's about Tatsuya-san."

"!"

(...So it really is about Tatsuya-san... What do I do?... It can't be… Are they going to drop out of school and marry right now?! I know that among magicians from prestigious families it's not strange to drop out early but such a thing…!)

Shizuku realised that Honoka's face was filled with despair when she didn't even start explaining yet. Knowing Honoka, she definitely assumed the worst and imagined it even worse. Though, if this really was a good or a bad thing, only Honoka could decide. But for the moment, just stopping her self-destructive line of thought was enough, she could already see tears coming out from the corner of her eyes.

"Honoka, calm down. I can say for sure that it's not what you're thinking. In a way, it could be something good."

*sob* *sob*

"S-something good?"

"Yes, so please stop crying or I won't be able to tell you."

"R-Right. I'm sorry."

After two minutes of deep breaths…

"My family received a message from the Yotsuba, though it was actually addressed to us. Both of us."

"Ehh! A message directly from the Yotsuba?! To us?! But why?!"

"I'm guessing Tatsuya-san had a hand in this. He made sure that you would only know about this from me. That's most likely the reason why the message was not sent to you but was instead, sent to me with instructions to discuss it with you."

"Going through such trouble… What is this about?"

"Honoka… before I start I have to ask, about the time when you heard that Tatsuya-san and Miyuki were engaged but still wanted to be with Tatsuya-san, do you still feel the same way?"

"I… Yes! Even after that, I still love Tatsuya-san."

"...Then, if you had a chance to marry him, would you still take it?"

"...Eh?"

"Honoka, before, I said that you had three choices, continuing to pursue Tatsuya-san, becoming his lover or giving up, and you said that you couldn't give up on Tatsuya-san but you couldn't bring yourself to hurt Miyuki by stealing Tatsuya-san away."

"...Yes."

"But what if there was another way? You could marry Tatsuya-san without having to hurt Miyuki's feelings."

"T-There's such a way?"

"The message from the Yotsuba said the following…"

_[Due to propositions made by the USNA and the Saegusa Clan, we, the Yotsuba Clan, have agreed to allow Shiba Tatsuya to have more than one spouse. As of the moment, Shiba Miyuki, Saegusa Mayumi, Angelina Kudou Shields and Kuroba Ayako were already chosen, but the Yotsuba will still accept those willing to "negotiate" and take part in this deal. This information was only sent to those judged to have the necessary requirements to participate, as such, all the information should be kept from non-involved parties, we are counting on your comprehension. A call will be made in three days time to confirm the answer, be it a positive one or a negative one, please decide by then.]_

"...It was more or less like this."

"...M-More than one spouse?! Polygamy?! With Tatsuya-san?!"

"...I could barely believe it myself. Coming from the feared Yotsuba and from Miyuki even."

Honoka got so shocked by the news that she even managed to ignore the fact that Ayako's name was also there. While Ayako was not her friend and was barely an acquaintance, Honoka at least knew her face and name. The fact that Ayako's name was there also indirectly confirmed the rumours that the Kuroba were related to the Yotsuba, but then again, right now Honoka's main concern laid in something else.

"B-But, is something like this even possible?"

"Rather than saying if it's possible, I think it's more correct to say it's not impossible. While not very common nowadays, it's not like they created a law prohibiting it, even more when it comes to high-level magicians."

"...Spreading the genes as much as possible comes first, huh?"

"And with so many famous groups taking part, I don't think anyone will actually try to oppose them once they make it known."

"...Maybe Tatsuya-san and Miyuki are being forced to accept this. I just can't imagine Miyuki accepting this, just like that."

"...I also agree that Miyuki must have showed some resistance but I think that she also gave her consent in the end."

"W-Why do you think so?"

"The Yotsuba have too many enemies and very few allies, maybe this was an attempt at widening their influence, or at least I think that's the logic they used to convince Miyuki. Miyuki wants to keep Tatsuya-san all to herself, she would only agree to share him if it was for both of their sakes."

"I...see… Certainly, it makes more sense if we think like that. But... why me? I'm not as good as magician like Saegusa-senpai or Lina-san and I don't have as much influence as Shizuku's family..."

"You are still an astounding magician Honoka, and you are also a descendant of the Elements. You don't have to degrade yourself like that, have more faith."

"...Thank you Shizuku."

"I also think that maybe Tatsuya-san and Miyuki tried to show some sympathy to their friends."

"I'm happy about that, but..."

"...I know. You wanted to make Tatsuya-san look at you by your own effort, not sympathy."

"...Yes. I mean, even when Tatsuya-san said that he only saw Miyuki as a sister, deep in my heart I couldn't completely believe it, but I still thought that maybe, just maybe, if I did my best, then someday…!"

"I know how you feel Honoka, but I believe that Tatsuya-san took that into account when this message was sent. Tatsuya-san wouldn't send something like this out of pity. He is always like this, cold but at the same time kind, he knew that if he did it out of pity, he would just make you feel more miserable."

"...Then why?"

"It's just my own theory but I believe he wanted to give everyone the same chances, or maybe the same opportunities."

"...What do you mean?"

"Like we said, Miyuki too, she must have thought about her priorities, their well-being or her own feelings. Now, Honoka also has to reflect if you want take this chance despite the implications or if you will keep to yourself and avoid taking the chances."

It wasn't just because Shizuku was more level-headed than Honoka, since Shizuku received the message before she had already used her extra time to think about everything. Since Honoka was the emotional one between both of them, Shizuku needed to cool her head down beforehand so they could have a decent and reasonable talk.

"What I wish for..."

"Unfortunately, they didn't give us much time to think..."

"...Then, what about you, Shizuku?"

"...Me?"

"Yeah, you said "us" in the beginning, that means you also got invited, right? I mean, I don't think they would use you just as a messenger."

"...I wanted to avoid it until you reached your answer at least."

"...W-Why?"

"If Honoka decided to accept, I could speak with you honestly and then reaffirm my answer. If you decided to refuse, I would refuse as well."

"B-But why such thing?!"

"...Because I would feel like I was betraying you otherwise."

"...T-Then Shizuku, towards Tatsuya-san, you also..."

"...Yes. I tried to look away many times, but it was no good."

"Shizuku..."

"...I'm a terrible friend, aren't I, Honoka? You always confided everything to me while I always kept this from you."

While Shizuku's face remained expressionless, sadness was visible on her eyes and there were tears flowing down her cheeks. Even for Honoka it was rare to see Shizuku like this.

"That's not true! You were only hiding it because you didn't want to hurt me!"

"...That's not all. I… was afraid. Afraid that you would resent me."

"I would be scared too if I was in the same situation, but I could never hate you Shizuku. I know very well that we can't choose who we fall in love with."

"..."

"Actually, I should be the one apologizing to you. I never noticed and just kept prattling in front of you. I also caused a lot of suffering."

"It's not like that. You fell in love with him first, and you also love him more than I do. You deserve him more. I should be the one to apologize."

"No, I'm the one who..."

"...Haha."

"Shizuku?"

"Before we knew it, we just started to discuss who should apologize."

"Hahaha. I guess. Then how about we both apologize and make up?"

"That's a good idea. I'm really sorry Honoka."

"I'm also really sorry Shizuku."

After their apologies, Shizuku's lips curved a little upwards, something that did not go unnoticed by Honoka.

"What's so funny Shizuku?"

"It's not really funny, I was just… happy I guess."

"I see. I am too."

For a few moments, they were just sitting there, smiling at each other, their friendship even stronger than before. Shizuku looked a little happier too, having finally reached some closure.

"But you see, there were a few times when I thought it was a little suspicious. Your mother was also saying that your trust towards Tatsuya-san surpassed the trust between ordinary friends."

"...Sometimes mother says some unnecessary things."

"Haha, she is just a little hot-blooded sometimes."

"But in the end, we still have to decide."

"Hm…."

"Honoka, I will follow you decision. No matter what you choose."

"B-But, that's not fair Shizuku!"

"It is. I won't leave you alone, I'm your friend. If you decide to refuse I will stay with you."

"T-Then, what do you think we should do?"

"Personally, I think we should accept."

"...And what is your reason?"

"I have two reasons."

"T-There's more than one?!"

"First: this is a unique chance, an officially recognized polygamy with so many supporters, who knows when something like this will happen again. If we leave this be, there won't be a chance ever again. Second: I don't think you will be able to handle the rejection, Honoka."

"...!"

"When you were told about their engagement you fell apart. As things stands now, there's zero chance that Tatsuya-san will go back to a normal life, so you won't be able to get together with him like a normal couple. As your best friend I know, you won't be able stand seeing all the other girls happily married to Tatsuya-san while you look from afar."

"I….."

"Also, I think it would be good."

"?"

"You and Miyuki, both competing for Tatsuya-san's attention again, like always. Just that you will be competing as fellow fiancees this time."

"...Haha. I guess returning to these old times also won't be all that bad. Though there will be way more people as well."

"Then..."

"...Yes, I want to join them. I will join them!"

"That's it. You are looking better now Honoka."

"Shizuku too!"

"Yes, this time I will be joining in too. I can't let you and Miyuki hog all the spotlight."

Though it was not about magic or grades at school, Honoka was happy in sharing one more thing with her rival and best friend but…

"By the way, have you already informed your parents about this?"

"..."

As soon as the message was received, Shizuku was called to her parents room. They wanted to read it together since it was a message from the Yotsuba, however, some instructions came together with the still closed message. Tatsuya had attached a "suggestion" that Shizuku should take a look at the message alone. While her parents, mainly Ushio, were worried, Shizuku trusted Tatsuya.

"Erm… Do you want me to help?"

"...No, it's fine. I will do it by myself, in a way, it would be more difficult to do it with you."

Shizuku didn't mean anything bad when she said that to Honoka that, while not understanding very well what she meant, understood that. Honoka was really close, not just to Shizuku but her family as well, Benio herself once remarked that Honoka was like a daughter to them. That's what made it more troublesome. While seeing both of their "daughters" standing together could help in convincing her mother, it could also have the opposite effect. Not all parents are happy "letting go" of so many of their children so suddenly.

"Alright then, good luck Shizuku!"

"Thank you, Honoka. I will see you later."

"Yes!"

A little later, the Kitayama family got into an argument. Not only Shizuku and her parents, even her little brother was present as well. Certainly, this was something that concerned his future as well, but his presence was also a part of Shizuku's strategy. Overwhelm with numbers, it was no secret that only Benio didn't had a particularly good opinion of Tatsuya among their family. Shizuku needed every ally she could get.

"...Shizuku, are you kidding me? Tell me it's a joke." (Benio)

"...No, it's not. I'm very serious, Okaa-san." (Shizuku)

"Now, now. Let's calm down a little, Benio." (Ushio)

"So, Nee-san and Honoka-san are getting married to Tatsuya-san?! ...But is that possible? Don't people normally marry only one person?" (Wataru)

"That is indeed the norm, Wataru-kun. Which is why I can't understand what is going on with your sister. Why would you even agree to something like this, Shizuku?! Don't you have self-respect as a woman?!" (Benio)

"Benio! While I understand that you are worried, you are going too far! We both know that Shizuku is not that kind of girl!" (Ushio)

"It's okay, Otou-san." (Shizuku)

"Nee-san..." (Wataru)

Ushio was afraid his wife would let her temper get the better of herself and say things that cannot be taken back. Wataru was scared, seeing his mother this angry for the first time. Shizuku was the only one keeping her cool. She knew her mother well and understood that she simply got a little too agitated and didn't mean anything. She also already expected Benio to act this way since she remembers the way she lashed at Tatsuya during a party. **{refer to volume 12 - Double Seven Arc}**

"Okaa-san, in case you are wondering, no, Tatsuya-san didn't force anything on me. This is something I decided together with Honoka, after discussing and struggling by ourselves." (Shizuku)

"...And that was the answer you reached? I don't understand it. That boy already has a beautiful young woman as his fiancee, now he has even more, all beautiful and excellent magicians to boot. And he is still trying to get even more? Why would agree to take part in something like this?!" (Benio)

"I understand your point. But you should have already noticed from your previous conversation with Tatsuya-san, that he is not that kind of person. The letter also explained that it was something that was planned by the USNA and the Saegusa." (Shizuku)

"...And yet, he still accepted." (Benio)

"But he didn't do it out of greed or lust. Okaa-san, I know that you don't have a good opinion of Tatsuya-san but you should at least acknowledge that he is not a bad person!" (Shizuku)

"...I don't really think he is a bad person. On the contrary, he is a very talented person." (Benio)

"But that's exactly the problem?" (Ushio)

"...*sigh* He is too talented. Not to mention, he is from _**that**_ Yotsuba. He will definitely attract misfortune. I don't want to see you or Honoka getting caught in it." (Benio)

"Okaa-san..." (Shizuku)

"Benio, I said it once before, it's not his fault and I will do everything in my power to stop that misfortune from affecting Shizuku. That statement has not changed in the slightest." (Ushio)

"...Ushio-kun, I know that as a businessman and as an individual you approve of him. But as a father, don't you worry about Shizuku interact- no, marrying him?" (Benio)

"Well, of course I worry. There's no parent that wouldn't worry. But I trust my daughter's eyes and judgement and I already judged him myself in our meetings." (Ushio)

"If it was a normal marriage that would be okay, but is that line of thought really enough when it comes to polygamy?" (Benio)

"Okaa-san, Tatsuya-san is not someone who will treat his partners as disposable objects." (Shizuku)

"...Even with that 'sister' of his?" (Benio)

"...Okaa-san, you are worried that it looks like me and Honoka are just the "losers", looking for any scrubs we can get, right?" (Shizuku)

"..." (Benio)

"I'd like to think we are just leveling the playing field. Honoka was competing with Miyuki for Tatsuya-san's affection all the time after all. We are just moving to the same stage, that's all." (Shizuku)

"But that's-!" (Benio)

"And most importantly, it is something we choose for ourselves." (Shizuku)

"...!" (Benio)

"And I know that Otou-san and Okaa-san never planned to force a marriage on me because you wanted to respect my free will. And I hope you can respect my choice this time. After all, how many people can happily say that they choose this themselves?" (Shizuku)

"!" (Benio)

From the start, Benio unconsciously realized that Shizuku would not give up. But she thought it was because she resigned herself to being second or third place. Now, looking at her daughter's smile, she understood that Shizuku never cared about her position to begin with. She just wished she could stay with her friends and her loved one, all together.

"...Hey, Okaa-san. I don't really understand most of what is being discussed but… I don't think Tatsuya-san is someone who will make Nee-san unhappy. And if Nee-san is well and happy then it's fine, right?" (Wataru)

"Wataru-kun..." (Benio)

"Wataru… Thank you." (Shizuku)

"I was a little worried but seeing Shizuku's resolve, I see it was unneeded. Now, Benio, there's only you left. Though, since Shizuku is our daughter, I don't doubt she will go through with this marriage even if you still refuse to acknowledge it. Shizuku only talked to you because she doesn't want to turn rebellious against her mother." (Ushio)

"*siiiigh*... In the end, no matter what I say it's not good, huh?" (Benio)

"..." (Shizuku)

"...Fine. I won't say anything anymore." (Benio)

"...Thank you, Okaa-san." (Shizuku)

"Just to be clear, even if I agreed, that doesn't mean I will change my attitude towards him." (Benio)

"Haha! It's okay, I'm sure Shiba-kun will not mind." (Ushio)

"Then, Nee-san will get married!" (Wataru)

"Yes, but not now." (Shizuku)

"Ah…. Err… When will it be again?" (Wataru)

"Most likely after graduation." (Shizuku)

"Ehh?! But that's almost two years away!" (Wataru)

"We are still young. There's no need to hurry. Only the involved parties are aware of this too." (Shizuku)

"We were only discussing now because this is not something that can be delayed, Wataru." (Ushio)

"Oh, I see." (Wataru)

"...Wataru-kun, I understand that he helped and encouraged you but no matter how much you respect him, absolutely don't become like Shiba-kun." (Benio)

"Haha. That came out of nowhere, Benio." (Ushio)

"It's not out of nowhere! To begin with, that young man is too-!" (Benio)

"..." (Shizuku)

Benio kept prantling and complaining about Tatsuya for quite some time, but that was fine in Shizuku's eyes. She already gave her blessing to Shizuku despite her initial reluctance so she deserved some space to complain. And there's also the saying: "You can't please everybody". For now, she was just happy that least their family managed to reach an agreement. That night, Shizuku slept peacefully for the first time in a while, Honoka on the other hand, was sleeping and grinning the entire time, mumbling "Tatsuya-san" so happily.

* * *

**Important: I know that lot of people prefer Erika with Leo, but as I said before, I created a pool and everybody had a chance to vote. The result is that Erika will be included. It was fair and square (I even kept the pool going on for more time than originally planned), so please don't complain.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello, one thing that I completely forgot to say last time. While it's true that I "returned", that doesn't mean my update speed will go back to what it was. At least it won't be like last time, when it took quite a few months for a single update. **

**Man, I actually had to go to the hospital recently cause I was showing some symptoms. Fortunately, it wasn't corona! Unfortunately, a lot of events and other stuff are being cancelled non-stop around me. At this rate I will be stuck in my home for a long time.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. (I know it is a little short, but since the novel also doesn't show Erika's parents, I also decided not to care about them)**

**P.S.: ErikaxLeo fans, please don't go bombarding me with your complaints.**

"Mahouka" - speech

(Mahouka) - thoughts

**Mahouka **\- location, time

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**In a small karaoke room, two days after Honoka and Shizuku's decision**

"Ehhh!? You also received it, Erika-san?!" (Honoka)

A sudden scream interrupted the music playing in the background. If it was in an open space, everyone on the street would be looking towards them. The shock on Honoka's face was followed by Erika's frown.

"What? Is it something to get so worked up about?" (Erika)

"No… That's not what I meant." (Honoka)

"Honoka, she is just teasing you. Erika's not really angry." (Shizuku)

"Eh? I-Is that true?" (Honoka)

"Hahaha! Since Mizuki is not here, you are best one to tease after all!" (Erika)

"Agreed." (Shizuku)

"W-Wait! Don't agree with her Shizuku!" (Honoka)

Leaving aside their location and group composition, it almost looked like the usual scene at First High, Honoka's flustering, Erika's teasing and Shizuku's deapanning.

"A-Anyway, so Erika-san also received the invitation, right?" (Honoka)

"Yup. Man, I was really surprised, you know? The message came out of nowhere, directly addressed for me and with that kind of content. I was really suspicious at first." (Erika)

"...And so, you called us to talk about it." (Shizuku)

"Well, after I confirmed the veracity of the message, the rest was just something anyone could deduce. If even Lina, who lives on the USNA, and me were invited, then you two were definitely invited too." (Erika)

"I-I see. I guess the only one not being called was Mizuki-san." (Honoka)

"She and Miki are pretty much already a thing, they just need a push or two." (Erika)

"And you already guessed our answers as well, right?" (Shizuku)

"Haha. There's no way you two would pass on a chance like this one." (Erika)

"Uhh…." (Honoka)

Having her answer predicted so easily reminded her that her "secret crush" wasn't really a secret to anyone. While Honoka was aware that she was an open book, she still hoped somewhere in her heart that she could hide at least a little. Erika's bluntness cut down her hopes faster than a sword strike.

"...Was I that predictable as well?" (Shizuku)

"Not really. While I was sure Honoka would go for it, it was more of a speculation with you. I mean, sometimes your attachment to Tatsuya-kun seemed a little suspicious but there was no definitive proof, so..." (Erika)

"Bu-But, then, Erika-san, does that mean that you too..." (Honoka)

"Ahaha… I guess so. Either the Yotsuba have some really sharp-eyes when it comes to emotions or they just took a big gamble. Either way, they hit jackpot, huh...?" (Erika)

"It's a little surprising, but at the same it's not." (Shizuku)

"Y-Yeah, I mean. You were always fighting with Leo-san, so I assumed that..." (Honoka)

"That? No, no, no. That is just our way of interacting. There's no special meaning to it." (Erika)

"E-Even so, you managed to hide it really well. I don't think anyone noticed it at all." (Honoka)

"...Not even Tatsuya-kun. At best he noticed that I was trying to get his attention at times, but he didn't thought there was anything special about it." (Erika)

"Not even Mizuki?" (Shizuku)

"Actually, Mizuki was the only who did. She also understood my intentions." (Erika)

"Intentions?" (Honoka)

"I was waiting for Tatsuya-kun to make the first move." (Erika)

"Ehhh! Tatsuya-san making the first move?!" (Honoka)

"I know, right? I was hoping for a little too much, Mizuki also said that I had to make an effort as well. Just when I thought 'I won't stand for this, I will make him look my way!' I discovered he was part of the Yotsuba. And when I calmed down a bit, this engagement came. They really should give me a break, sheesh!" (Erika)

"You already knew they were with the Yotsuba?!" (Honoka)

"More like, I found out by accident. It was really scary you know? Tatsuya-kun was looking really serious at that time. I thought I was going to be killed." (Erika)

"Something like that happened..." (Honoka)

Seeing the mood was getting heavier, Shizuku decided to change the topic. They really didn't want to think about their future husband possibly killing his own friends.

"So, Erika likes Tatsuya-san as well, but what are you going to do?" (Shizuku)

"That's what I called you two for actually." (Erika)

"You want advice from us?" (Honoka)

"Kind of. I wanted to ask people with the same circumstances as me. What led you to accept it. I mean, aside from liking him enough." (Erika)

"We… We just thought that it would be okay. Being able to stay with Miyuki and Tatsuya-san without anyone feeling sad over rejection. I know that it sounds childish, but still..." (Honoka)

"..." (Erika)

"Shizuku also told me, a chance like this will never come ever again. If I let it go away, I will regret it for the rest of my life. I will never be able to look at Tatsuya-san again, in fear of seeing the future that could have been. I would always be afraid of looking at the chance I discarded in a second of hesitation." (Honoka)

"Chance… Hesitation…" (Erika)

"It's not like we are fine with taking second or third place either. Once we are all on the same standing as Miyuki we will show her and Tatsuya-san that we are determined to be number one." (Shizuku)

"Number one, huh…?" (Erika)

"Are you having the same doubts, Erika?" (Shizuku)

"Erika-san, I was always afraid when I thought about what other people would think. That made me forget about what I wish for, but now I believe that's what is most important. When I think about it, Tatsuya-san as well, he was always being underestimated and bad mouthed by everyone, but he never minded it. And Miyuki was always there to support him, seeing them like that, I started to wish I could be like them, being true to my feelings no matter what everybody else may say. A happy ending like this, in a society where capable magicians normally can't choose their partners, some may call it crazy but to me it's nothing short of a miracle!" (Honoka)

"My true feelings… I guess that is just like you, Honoka." (Erika)

Erika let out a small laugh. This was the answer that Honoka reached after thinking with everything she had. It was certainly fitting for someone like her, who was the emotional type.

"But aren't you like that as well?" (Shizuku)

"Hm?" (Erika)

"Erika, you are always saying what's on your mind and, as far as I can tell, you don't really care about what other people say. It's just that instead of innocence you have an approach that's a little more blunt than Honoka." (Shizuku)

"Hahaha… Well, it's true that Tatsuya-kun being part of the Yotsuba and starting his own harem don't really matter to me. He is still my friend and I'm not about to give up on him!" (Erika)

"Does that mean…?" (Honoka)

"Hesitating like this is not like me at all. I'm not going to be one to step out of this! Be it Miyuki or five wives, I'm going to show Tatsuya-kun that he'd better prepare himself!" (Erika)

"It may be strange coming from me, but I wish you good luck, Erika-san!" (Honoka)

"...By the way, I've been meaning to ask, but why here?" (Shizuku)

"Oh, here? I mean, a place where we can speak without anyone listening or interfering can only be here, right? Just a small bunch of highschool girls hanging out is nothing strange." (Erika)

"If you talk about strange, our group itself is..." (Shizuku)

**Chiba residence/dojo, same day**

"...And that's how you came to this answer, Erika?" (Naotsugu)

"Pretty much yeah." (Erika)

"...Erika, so basically you are saying that, this Shiba-kun is currently engaged with six other girls, some of them with outrageous positions and influence, and that you accepted to take part in this when you were called?" (Toshikazu)

"...Pretty much yeah." (Erika)

"...I don't even know where to start." (Naotsugu)

"Oh, I know. You two can start by helping out your adorable little sister." (Erika)

Said Erika with a thumbs up and a cat-like grin on her face. Contents aside, this a scene pretty common on their daily routine. From a third person perspective, it almost looked like their everyday conversations. The only ones in the room were the Chiba siblings, Erika had called them for a serious talk and none of the servants were allowed to listen.

"Erika, I thought it was bad enough when you brought that boy(Leo) over, but you are actually saying you will get engaged?! All of sudden?! With someone from the Yotsuba nonetheless?!" (Naotsugu)

"I already told that Leo was just training here. Tatsuya-kun told us that there was some suspicious activity around so we tried to prepare ourselves, that's all." (Erika)

"And what about now?" (Naotsugu)

"Sorry Erika, even for me, it's difficult to take your side on this one." (Toshikazu)

"I know how outrageous it sounds, but it's something I decided for myself so I want both of you to respect it." (Erika)

"...Coming from you, who never acknowledged my relationship with Mari, that's rich." (Naotsugu)

"Hey! This is this and that is that!" (Erika)

*sigh* (Toshikazu)

"So let's say we go with your decision Erika, what then? What if our clan gets caught in trouble with enemies from the Yotsuba?" (Toshikazu)

"The whole point that started this all was to avoid this. They would have to be pretty stupid to mess with so many big groups at the same time, Kazu-aniki." (Erika)

"And what if they are stupid?" (Toshikazu)

"If they try to come for us, we will show them that they were wrong to think we were the weak side. If the enemy really proves to be too strong, the Yotsuba will help us too." (Erika)

"That may be a part of this… deal. But how can you be so sure? Can you trust the Yotsuba, Erika?" (Naotsugu)

"I don't trust the Yotsuba, but I trust Tatsuya-kun. He wouldn't just stand by and watch. If he doesn't have a reason, he won't use violence, on the other hand, if he does have a reason, he won't hold back. That's the kind of man he is." (Erika)

"So you are saying you know him well enough." (Naotsugu)

"Of course I do, I've been watching him all this time. And I wouldn't have accepted it otherwise." (Erika)

Toshikazu didn't look very happy but he seemed to understand that his little sister didn't just make her choice without thinking. On the contrary, she really thought it through. Naotsugu on the other hand, didn't look happy at all. Naotsugu himself was aware that half of his unwillingness to accept was caused by his own dislike of seeing his sister getting close with other boys, which is why he was not letting his emotions explode.

"Oh, and before you ask, I understand very well that I'm going to be one of who-knows-how-many-more wives. I don't expect you to understand but I'm not resigning myself to a lower position." (Erika)

"That's..." (Naotsugu)

"Come on, Tsugu-aniue. I'm pretty sure that all of the girls also had to talk with their families. And they all succeeded, but just like them, I'm already resolved to marry Tatsuya-kun with or without your approval." (Erika)

"...!" (Naotsugu)

If the situation kept going like this, it would never end, so Toshikazu tried to act like the elder brother. It would be his role to somewhat mediate between his younger siblings. After all, at least one of them had to keep his cool. While Naotsugu was somewhat level-headed, when it came to Erika's relationships with boys, his judgement became just a little obsolete.

"Now, now. I understand that you really gave it some thought Erika, it's just that as your brother, Naotsugu can't quite accept it. There is logic, somewhat vague but logic nonetheless, to what you said, but the problem here is an emotional one." (Toshikazu)

"...Actually, I already knew there was something going on behind the scenes." (Naotsugu)

"Eh? Really?" (Erika)

"Mari told me that her friend(Mayumi) was getting engaged, but the partner was a secret and the engagement was not going to be made official for the time being. Since Mari sounded so happy, I thought that maybe it was a marriage with feelings involved, I just never thought that it was something on this scale. And that you, of all people, would be involved Erika." (Naotsugu)

"Heehh… So that woman spilled the beans, huh? At least she kept the important parts out." (Erika)

"Erika…!" (Naotsugu)

"But never mind that! Tsugu-aniue, I already spoke with some of the other girls. They told me that they had a fight with their families as well, but they also told me about their circumstances. I don't know if people have only one love, but I know for sure that this is the biggest chance of my life. Ever… since the first time I met Tatsuya-kun, I felt he was different, he was special." (Erika)

"..." (Naotsugu)

"While I was somewhat easy to get along with due to my personality, I never really felt like spending too much time with others. A lot of my 'friends' called me cold because of that, they didn't really understood me. But Tatsuya-kun was different, I never met anyone like him before and I know that I never will again." (Erika)

"...!" (Naotsugu/Toshikazu)

The playfulness was non-existent in Erika's tone. She looked serious but at the same time, serene. It wasn't just like, she really was pouring her heart out. Naotsugu wasn't just waiting for her to finish talking, he never saw his sister like this and felt that he absolutely couldn't interrupt her now. The same went to Toshikazu, the Erika in front of his eyes was one that he thought he would see. The only familiar part were her eyes, containing a burning determination.

"For a long time, I was only looking from afar. Even when I was right beside him, I just observed Miyuki, Honoka and even Shizuku doing their best to get his attention. I wanted him to take the first step, but then I realised how stupid that was. I mean, Tatsuya-kun was already hard enough to deal with when it was only Miyuki and it only got worse! What with fellow first-years(Honoka and Shizuku), senpai(Mayumi) and even transfer student(Lina)! I already hesitated enough and was left behind as a result, I don't want to regret anything anymore!" (Erika)

"Erika..." (Naotsugu)

"..." (Toshikazu)

"I know that Tsugu-aniue is only worried about me but this is something I chose for myself. Even in the one-in-a-million chance that something bad happens, I know for sure that I won't regret it." (Erika)

Toshikazu let out a small laugh. This kind of behaviour was just like his sister after all. In a corner of his mind even he had a small suspicion that maybe Erika was brainwashed, even if he couldn't see any benefit or reason for the Yotsuba to do so. But now he just felt relaxed and a little happy as well. Erika was always the type to get jealous over her brother and tease her friends, but she never spoke about romance when it came to herself. In a way, Erika had also grown into a woman.

Naotsugu just closed his eyes and kept them closed. Everybody could tell he was in deep thought. Naotsugu knew very well, no matter what he said, Erika was not going to back down. And he couldn't find any valid reasons to refute, but as her brother, he still felt obliged to make one final push.

"...Erika, I have just one final thing to ask." (Naotsugu)

"...Bring it on." (Erika)

That short sentence was enough to make Erika swallow hard. She was nervous but also eager to hear his next words. If this really was his final push, then she just needed to overcome this and she would set her victory in stone.

"I understand that as the individual, Chiba Erika, you are resolute not to give up regardless of what happens, but as a woman, can you truly accept this?" (Naotsugu)

"...It's exactly because I'm a woman that I'm doing this. As a woman who loves Tatsuya-kun I can't just let it end like this." (Erika)

"..." (Naotsugu)

"..." (Erika)

Erika just kept her gaze on Naotsugu, whose eyes were still closed. After a few seconds that felt like hours to everyone in the room, he finally opened his eyes and spoke…

"*sigh* I'm not your father and our clan doesn't has the custom of forcing marriages onto our members. I'm not really in position to prohibit you from doing anything." (Naotsugu)

"...Then?" (Erika)

"But! I would still like to make a condition." (Naotsugu)

"W-What is it?" (Erika)

"Since you yourself are getting engaged, I hope you will correct your stance regarding Mari." (Naotsugu)

"Urg…! Using this timing to talk about this is dirty!" (Erika)

"No, it's not. It's quite fair actually." (Naotsugu)

"Grrr…! Hmpf! I will at least stop calling her 'that woman' to her face then." (Erika)

"You really are…. Well, I guess it will be reassuring to have Shiba-kun as your spouse in a way. When I met him during the Parasite incident he looked like someone quite capable and mature. Mari also praised his work at school as well. You could learn a thing or two from him." (Naotsugu)

"Now you said…!" (Erika)

At this point, they pretty much forgot about the presence of their other brother. To begin with, Toshikazu felt like this was a bad topic for him since the discussion began. As the only who never had any kind of real relationship with the opposite sex, he felt he should keep a distance from his siblings at times like this. Though, right now, he was just relieved that Erika hadn't challenged Naotsugu for a sword match or vice-versa.

"...For now, I will just wish you luck, Shiba-kun. Aah… Some people sure have it easy. I want to invite Fujibayashi-san on a date..." (Toshikazu)

Toshikazu's murmur went unnoticed by everyone.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello again. I'm really sorry if there was anyone expecting more chapters, more frequently since well, everybody is stuck at home. Unfortunately, since I can't leave my home, I've been receiving more work to do and I'm even busier than before. I mean, even I wasn't expecting this.**

**Actually, I planned to release this chapter two weeks ago buuut, I couldn't. I'm also apologizing in advance since this chapter is kinda short (not like the other ones were long but anyway) and when I first thought it up, I didn't think it would be this short.**

**Well, the next one will be longer and, as a result, it will take more time to write... maybe. If I get an early vacation, maybe I will be able to finish it faster, but don't count on it.**

"Mahouka" - speech

(Mahouka) - thoughts

**Mahouka - time, place**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kudou residence**

"Excuse my intrusion, Sofu-sama."

"Right now I'm speaking as your grandfather, Kyouko. There's no need for formalities."

"That's… I understand."

"For now, you should take a seat. We have a lot to discuss after all."

"...Yes."

Fujibayashi Kyouko was currently the only one with Kudou Retsu. While Retsu wasn't someone who avoided familial contact, it was still unusual him to suddenly call his granddaughter for a chat. Even more when he insisted she should come alone and informed her beforehand that this would be a private conversation. Kyouko doubted her grandfather could be planning anything bad but she was still anxious. Something really serious was definitely going on behind the scenes.

(What could it be about? Does it have to do with the announcement that came from Yotsuba? The one about Tatsuya-kun's engagement?)

Certainly, Retsu wanted to talk about Yotsuba, just that it wasn't the same matter that Kyouko had in mind. But she had no way of predicting that.

"As you know Kyouko, the Yotsuba have recently announced that Shiba Miyuki from First High was nominated as their heir and her… cousin, Shiba Tatsuya, was engaged to her."

"...Yes, that was quite shocking. I never would've thought Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-san were 'acting' this entire time."

"Concerning this, the Yotsuba sent another message. This time though, only addressed to certain individuals."

"And Sofu-sama was one of them?"

"Well, while I did receive the message, it was actually addressed to you."

"Eh? M-Me?"

"Yes, I have already read it and I understood that it is not something I should talk but something you should see for yourself."

"Y-Yes, understood."

Retsu turned on a screen on the wall and Kyouko slowly turned her head towards it. She could already feel a storm coming, when her eyes landed on the screen, the shock surpassed anything she could have imagined.

"S-Sofu-sama! T-This is…!"

"I understand your reaction but take a deep breath first Kyouko. We can't talk about it if you panic."

"I…! I apologize..."

Kyouko had actually jumped from her seat without realizing it herself. Now that she calmed down, she became embarrassed about her own outburst, Retsu on the other hand didn't seem to mind as he alredy expected this reaction.

"Have you calmed down?"

"...Yes, I… May I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"...What does Sofu-sama think about it?"

"I actually called you here to ask the same of you, but… Let's see, I am sure you can take a wild guess about what I think about this."

"...I do believe I can, however I would like to avoid making unnecessary statements."

"As a member of the Ten Master Clans, I believe the Yotsuba are getting too powerful. All by themselves they might surpass the Ten Master Clans all together. At this rate, the balance of the japanese magician community will be disrupted. Something must be done to prevent that."

"Does that mean that Sofu-sama supports what Oji-sama(Makoto) did?"

"...If it were something done solely to keep the Yotsuba in check, I would. However Makoto didn't really had that in mind when he choose to cooperate with Zhou Gongjin. I also feel bad about taking advantage of Shiba-kun during the last NSC(Volume 13), even if it was for the sake of promoting the usefulness of the Parasites."

"If you are going there, then I also feel bad about it. I was the one who had to ask Tatsuya-kun to intervene even when knowing he was just being used."

"I'm sorry you got involved in our affairs, Kyouko."

"No, it's fine. While our relationship became somewhat strained at first, we managed to sort it out. In a way, this… 'invitation' is also proof of that. Though seeing their criteria of choice, I'm not sure why I..."

"...was chosen?"

"...Yes."

"From my perspective, it's not such a strange development. If you think about ladies who are acquainted with Shiba-kun and showed interest in him, then you can't deny your taking part in it."

"Sofu-sama, the way you said it is a little..."

"I'm not saying that I am aware of what all your interactions with Shiba-kun in the 101 battalion are like. I'm just saying that I was honestly surprised by the little that I happened to see."

"...I do acknowledge that I was teasing Tatsuya-kun at times, but generally speaking I only see him as a little brother."

"Is that how you feel, Kyouko? Or how you want to feel?"

"..."

"I am sorry to touch on this subject but, do you still feel lost? Regarding your late fiance?"

"Well, I…."

"Do you despise the idea of getting close to someone, only to wait for them when they will never return?"

"That's…."

No tears came out but Kyouko's expression was full of sorrow. Retsu knew that this was a delicate subject to bring up, but he was also aware that he may have left it untouched for too long. Even after so many years passed, Kyouko was still not completely over her fiance's death. It's not like Kyouko never interacted with other gentleman either, but to her close ones she always gave the feeling of someone who would dedicate her life to work. Not someone who wouldn't associate with people but someone who didn't had interest in romantic relationships. However, for a strong magician like Kyouko it was unthinkable to not leave any descendants, but Retsu also personally wanted for his granddaughter to find happiness again.

"Kyouko, I may not know Shiba-kun as well as you do, but I don't believe he will ever fail to come back safely."

"...But isn't that exactly what you fear, Sofu-sama? That abnormal power."

"Indeed, I feared that the Yotsuba would become too powerful, but if this plan really works, perhaps I won't need to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"The Yotsuba are feared not only because of their fearsome power but also because of their secrecy. They are closed off from everybody else and no one knows what happens inside the clan. If they are really willing to open themselves like this..."

"By opening, you mean..."

"Of course, I'm not saying they will suddenly act like the other clans and share everything. But after watching Shiba-kun and his friends, I believe this next generation won't make the same mistakes from the previous ones. The Yotsuba will change for the better, is what I hope for. Even if they remain 'untouchable', they won't stay as isolated."

"Sofu-sama..."

"Seeing Kouichi who was always trying to weaken the Yotsuba, and the USNA who were trying to eliminate Shiba-kun, cooperate even if only for their own agenda, I thought that maybe I could also change my perspective."

"Couldn't it also be a trap on their part?"

"Considering that more influential groups are also taking part, it would be too risky to try anything. And if it was revealed that a proposal set by themselves was a trap, their trust would take a heavy blow. The Saegusa would lose trust among other clans and the USNA would also lose prestige as one of Japan's allies and one of the most influential countries in the world."

"I see."

"Of course, I don't believe they are doing it merely out of good of heart. Kouichi is most likely trying to 'connect' the Yotsuba's growth with the Saegusa's. As for the USNA, I believe they are trying to 'make amends', after failing to eliminate Shiba-kun, they try to give him favours to avoid retaliation."

"When you put it that way, I can understand but… I still don't see why Sofu-sama assumed that I..."

"Kyouko, I'm aware that you like teasing people sometimes, but you always left it very ambiguous. The only times you were more straightforward with your teasing, was when you were with Shiba-kun. I also personally enjoy the thought of Shiba-kun being connected to my family. Minoru will most likely be happy as well, he seemed to have become good friends with him."

"That is… Don't you think I'm too old for him?"

"You are still young Kyouko. And if we take his maturity into account, he would be even older than you."

"...I guess that's true. Sometimes he is a little too wise and mature beyond his teenager looks."

"Also, when one thinks about his partners, I don't think they will mind something as small as an age gap."

"Hm?"

"The next Yotsuba Head, the eldest daughter from the Saegusa, one of the Thirteen(Twelve) Apostles, one of the main magicians from the Kuroba branch, a girl descendant from the Elements, the daughter of the Financial Giant and lastly, the bastard daughter of the Chiba household. I don't think the Electron Sorceress would have trouble fitting in that peculiar group."

"..."

Kyouko could almost feel herself getting convinced by her grandfather. His logic made sense to her and she knew he always had the best in mind but a small part of her was reluctant to accept. Kyouko herself didn't know why.

"...Sofu-sama, you said before that, as a magician, you believe the Yotsuba must match the other clans but then you said that it may be fine now. Is the reason why you have been trying to convince me to accept because, as my family, you believe this is the right choice?"

"It's because I believe that you need someone to push you forward."

"?"

"Kyouko, were you planning on living your life as a widow that never got married?"

"E-Eh? No, that's not…."

"Your attitude all but screamed that. You devoted yourself to your work, having friendly relationships but at the same time giving this feeling of not wanting to start anything serious. Perhaps you were subconsciously trying not to think about it, but you had already given up on starting new relationships."

"I..."

"Also, saying that 'you only see him as a little brother' when he had such a relationship with the girl he thought was little sister..."

"T-That's not what meant! I wasn't implying anything at all with that statement!"

"Haha. I was only teasing you, my dear granddaughter."

"...Geez. You completely ruined the mood, Sofu-sama."

Opposite to her words, Kyouko was thankful. She understood that even while acting serious to make her act, he still kept his kindness to avoid discouraging or intimidating her. For Kyouko it was simply impossible to stay calm after having the truth thrown at her face like that. Hence, Retsu changed the mood to give her some breath, flustered as she was before, there was no way she going to reach any closure. Only after thinking about it with a cool approach did she realize how she was always running away.

(I guess no one mentioned it before because they realized I still wasn't over it, huh? The one most involved ended up being the one most blinded. But following that line of thought, does that mean that my interactions with Tatsuya-kun were also something I did without realizing? Was I trying to approach him, hoping for something more...?)

"...Maybe that really was it after all."

"Kyouko?"

"I was just thinking, or rather, coming to terms with something."

"Which is?"

"I… am unexpectedly a coward."

"How did such a conclusion came to be?"

"In the end, it was just like Sofu-sama said. I was always trying not think about what I lost, always averting my eyes from the truth. The matter with Tatsuya-kun… was no different either. The people in the 101th Battalion were my comrades in arms and my friends but I never approached them like that, if they went on dangerous missions, I would get worried and if they died of course I would get sad. But the only who made me feel more… was always Tatsuya-kun, getting along with him better than the others and getting more worried about him than the others."

Though Kyouko was saying everything out loud, Retsu knew that she was actually talking to herself. Even if her gaze was directed at Retsu, her eyes were not truly looking at him. Her words as well, even if he heard them, they weren't trying to convey something to him but to Kyouko herself. As such, Retsu just silently waited for his granddaughter to finish her self-analysis.

"The entire time, I just kept deceiving myself because I couldn't look at the truth and walk forward. "I'm older than Tatsuya-kun", "No one can take Miyuki-san's place", "He is just like a younger brother", I kept piling more and more to deceive myself. I lost my love to war before it could truly begin, and I was so afraid of losing this one as well that I couldn't resist."

"There's nothing shameful about you, Kyouko. Everyone needs time to heal their wounds and not everybody has the same resilience. There are always times when we need a helping hand to move forward."

"...Even so, is it alright to accept this?"

"Both as a member of the Kudou and as your grandfather, I will give you my blessing Kyouko. You already suffered enough by yourself. It's time for you to make your stand and fight for your own happiness."

"...Even if we both know that Miyuki-san is irreplaceable to Tatsuya-kun?"

"Kyouko, you are not going to replace her or take her position. On my opinion, you are going to stand on the same ground as her, and as Shiba-kun of course."

"..."

"Just as you said yourself, there's no need to create more lies."

"...Can I ask just one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"I'm thankful that Sofu-sama helped realize my true feelings and I'm also happy that Sofu-sama supports me but… why did Sofu-sama assume that I would accept being part of what is essentially Tatsuya-kun's harem? I mean, not marrying him one-on-one but sharing with other girls, why did Sofu-sama conclude that I would be okay with it even before I realized my own feelings? Do I look like such a broad-minded woman?"

"Oh, to tell the truth, it's not like there was a specific reason."

"Eh?"

"If I had to say, it was my intuition as someone who has lived for quite some time."

"...Well, if Sofu-sama says it like that, then there isn't much I can say about it."

"Since we are done here, you should start preparing."

"Preparing? For what?"

"From what I heard, there was a meeting of sorts between the young ladies. I believe that once your answer reaches them, you will also be called to attend a meeting."

"Oh, I see. Hm… Somehow, I'm not sure what face I should make when I see Tatsuya-kun again…."

"It will be fine. Just be your usual self."

And so, Kudou Retsu spend a long time advising his granddaughter. The young woman who always acted dependable, was now receiving some counseling from her grandfather, something that filled his heart with happiness. Once more, Kudou Retsu thanked Shiba Tatsuya in his mind.


	11. Chapter 9

**New chapter here. This chapter took a little longer than I thought, same was always. The thing is, I live in a country that... hasn't quite recovered yet from this whole crisis. To put it simply, my life is not back to normal and it only gets worse. Really wished I could live somewhere else.**

"Mahouka" - speech

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**P.S. I know that it can be quite confusing when there's too many characters speaking, I tried to write in a way that became clear who's speaking, however it mainly depends on how well you know the character. Like the way they call each other and the way speak to each other. For example: if one character came all smilling saying lots of cheerfuls things, you would know right away that it's not Tatsuya**

**Chapter 9**

**Yotsuba villa, Izu. (the same villa Tatsuya moves to in Isolation Arc)**

"_...and so, there you have it."_

"...This is hardly a situation that can be resumed with 'and so', Haha-ue."

Tatsuya was currently standing in front of a monitor screen, having a 'chat' with his aunt(mother). He was told to visit the villa located in Izu so that he could get familiar with it. Since it was bigger than his house it would be more appropriate to live in when his engagements happen. But what Maya didn't inform him was that his future wives were all going to visit the villa as well. Suddenly receiving this little call from his mother, saying that he was going to meet eight beautiful girls… Tatsuya was not amused.

"_And here I thought Tatsuya-san was going to be so thankful that his beloved mother set up a date with his fiancees."_

"...Since we are going to stay here, it's not quite a date Haha-ue."

There so many things Tatsuya wanted to retort to. He somehow understood that a part of him actually wanted to avoid a situation like this since this kind of battlefield was outside his area of expertise. He also knew that Maya was trying push his back since delaying it would only cause problems later on, or at least half of it, the other half was definitely just Maya teasing him. While Tatsuya knew that it was the most efficient way, seeing Maya's smug face made him want to disagree with her.

"_But it really is such a shame. Your mother really wanted to participate too. If only I wasn't so busy."_

"...Hah…."

At times like this, when the only ones present were Tatsuya and Maya, the Demon King of the Far East disappeared, leaving behind only Maya, a mother with some serious madness issues and a childish behaviour towards her son. Tatsuya could only sigh at such gap, 'if only the rest of the world could see it too' such thoughts crossed his mind.

"Well, if that's all, then I will excuse myself."

"_Oh, there's one more thing actually."_

"...And what may that be?"

"_The girls already decided between themselves to divide into smaller teams. You won't need to deal with them all at the same time. Not for now anyway."_

"That is certainly a relief. Well, then."

With the screen turning off, the door to the room opened. Two young girls walked into the room.

"Tatsuya-sama, it's almost time and it seems the first group is already on their way here."

"I guess I took more time than expected. I'm sorry I made you wait, Miyuki."

"No, no. I'm the one who should apologize for keeping secrets from Tatsuya-sama."

"...Tatsuya-sama, Miyuki-sama, I will start preparing the tea for our guests."

"I will be counting on you Minami."

"Just say if you need any help, Minami-chan."

"...No, this is my job as a maid. Please just take your time relaxing with Tatsuya-sama."

Minami didn't explicitly showed her true intentions, she was trying to run away from that sickenly sweet atmosphere that was beginning to form around the young couple. Having spent enough time around the Shibas, Minami already knew that their conversation was going to end with Tatsuya pating Miyuki's head or hugging her to his chest or maybe with the both of them staring at each other's eyes, regardless of how it started. With that in mind, she quickly left the room with a valid excuse, hoping that one of the guests will arrive soon, otherwise Minami might run out of excuses.

**A few minutes later**

**Rivals Team**

"It's been a while, Honoka, Lina and Ayako-san."

"Welcome, you three."

"I-I-It's been a-a while, Ta-Tatsuya-san."

"Honoka you are fumbling."

"It can't be helped, unlike us, it's the first time Honoka-san talks to Tatsuya-san since she agreed with the engagement."

"Haha, well, it's not like her feelings were secret to anyone, to be honest."

"M-Miyuki! Even if everyone already knew, I still get embarrassed when it's openly exposed like this!"

"Still, you are all on first name basis already."

"But of course, Tatsuya-san. You must have heard from Toushu-sama, about how we all spoke between ourselves."

"We couldn't exactly meet each other in public so we used a special line that Kyouko-san created."

"That's right, and we agreed that it this was the best way of shortening the distance between us."

"Well, everyone was already on first name basis with me and Miyuki when I think about it."

"But the same couldn't be said about the wives themselves so we decided to change that."

"I see. Well, why don't you all have a seat for now? It would be tiring to talk while standing."

"Very well, then excuse me Tatsuya-san."

""Ah!""

Tatsuya and Miyuki were both sitting side by side on a big couch. Precisely, it was a couch that was ideal for two but could fit three. Ayako swiftly took the other sit beside Tatsuya, Lina and Honoka could only look and lament their tardiness.

"Fufufu. Ayako-san, I feel like you have been less reserved around Tatsuya-san recently." [I still am the top wife]

"But of course Miyuki-oneesama. We ARE engaged after all, I even received a blessing from Otou-sama." [I still strive to outmatch you. The power balance might just change, you know?]

"..."

Tatsuya was someone who, despite being very logical, also believed in human miracles. Even so, this strange phenomenon of sparks flying from the two ladies' smiles, with no change in the Eidos whatsoever, was something Tatsuya felt like he would never reach an answer no matter how long he researched.

"Urg…! Is this the difference in time spent together?! Even though I was also Miyuki's rival during my time in First High, I'm being ignored!"

"W-Well, even if Ayako-san has a long time-rivalry with Miyuki and I couldn't be Miyuki's rival when it comes to magic, I still won't lose if it's about being a rival in love!"

"...I heard that you all split into groups, but I never imagined that this(rivalry) could be a factor in the decision."

"Well, it's not like it was supposed to be like this. It was actually decided by draw, though Miyuki-oneesama took no part in it."

"It is my duty as the first wife to oversee the entire date, I mean, all of the dates. I couldn't possibly take part in a draw that would limit my time with Tatsuya-sama."

"How nice, Miyuki. If only I could stay by Tatsuya-san's side the entire time… But I think it's harder to make a surprise in events such as Valentines or birthday parties if you live together in the same house."

"...!

"Oh, in the case that Tatsuya-sama is expecting me to plan something, I just have to go beyond(PLUS ULTRA) and exceed his expectations. Tatsuya-sama's reaction during his last birthday is something I really cherish."

"..."

"Grr… Now I'm really curious as to what your surprise might have been, Miyuki-oneesama!"

"Me as well…!"

"By the way, since Honoka spoke about surprises you've been really quiet, Lina. Also… you've been glancing in my direction not so discreetly."

As Tatsuya pointed out, ever since Honoka mentioned surprises, or more specifically, Valentines, Lina sending some quick glances in Tatsuya's direction.

"Urg…!"

"Is there anything wrong Lina-san?"

"Do you have something to say Lina?"

"W-Well, It's just… you know..."

"Lina, you've been holding your handbag really tight for a while now."

"Oh! I think I get it! You brought a present for Tatsuya-san and wanted to give it but you got nervous when you thought that everyone will be watching."

"...Gh!"

"Seems like it was right on the mark, huh? So you brought a gift by yourself, that's sly Lina. Now I wish I had that idea too."

"W-Wha! I'm not sly nor anything! I was just..! Oh! Y-Yeah, I was owning him that!"

"...Tatsuya-sama, did you do anything to Lina? Like giving her a gift or anything to make her own you?"

"I would like to know too, Tatsuya-san."

"I-I'm curious as well."

"...I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to Lina that would make her own me anything. I really have no idea where this came from."

Tatsuya tried to sound as sincere as he could, he really had no idea why Lina dropped a bombshell like that, nor could he remember giving a gift. Miyuki and Lina almost asked him in a deadpan tone 'how can you ever say that?', when they remember all the times Tatsuya spared Lina, kept her identity a secret and even offered to help if she ever decided to leave the military. But seeing it as something normal for Tatsuya, Lina decided to ignore his comment and proceed anyway.

"W-what I wanted to give was this."

"Wait, that's… chocolate?"

"Not only that but… Valentine chocolate?"

"But it's still months away, unless… Is this for the time you spent in Japan, Lina?"

"...Actually I was planning on giving chocolate to Tatsuya at that time, but I saw Tatsuya e-embracing Miyuki and I just...lost heart."

"I know that Tatsuya-san is always like this but I guess I would hesitate too if I had to give it right after seeing them together."

"Thank god I gave mine before anything happened, though Shizuku had to help me."

"S-So anyway, I prepared and didn't gave it, so I prepared one this time."

"Thanks Lina. But you didn't have feel obligated to do it or you could have waited for the next valentine's day."

"Co-Come on! It's not like I spent the night preparing this or anything… why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Haha.. well..."

"Lina, that just now..."

"I believe everyone was thinking 'tsundere at this point in time?' or something along these lines, Lina-san."

"Wh-What?! Don't give me weird classifications!"

"But it really fits you, Lina. You even have twintails and all."

"You also have something similar, don't you Honoka?!"

"No, Lina. You are undoubtedly the only one with twintails here."

"Don't tease me as well, Miyuki!"

It seems that the usual target of teasing(Honoka) was enjoying the swapped positions. Miyuki had also joined in and while Ayako was not saying anything, her amused smile and gaze clearly showed she was ready to jump in anytime.

"To each their own I guess. Though I believe it's part of your charm, Lina."

""""!""""

Tatsuya's words came down like lighting hitting the ground. All eyes inside the room focused on him and then changed to Lina, who was completely frozen for a few seconds.

"C-Charm?! Say-Saying these things so suddenly is unfair…! It's because you are always like this that…!"

"Like this?"

"Yes, Tatsuya-sama."

"I think so as well, Tatsuya-san."

"Tatsuya-san, you should be held responsible for the things you say."

"..."

Tatsuya was not completely sure but it seems he was alone on this one. But before he could think of a way out of this predicament, someone else came with a trouble-bringing question of her own.

"Ta-Tatsuya, when you say charm, what exactly do you mean? I-I mean, I just wanted to hear specifically what you thought was charming about me."

"...That's quite bold of you, Lina."

"L-Lina-san! Stealing a march like that is unfair!"

" Taking advantage of the situation like this, you are more formidable than I thought Lina-san."

"Hey! I-I was… Yeah, I was just curious!"

"Curious, huh?"

"Y-Yes, just tha-."

"Hm. If it's about Tatsuya-san, then I am definitely curious."

"Eh?"

"M-Me too! I want to know more about Tatsuya-san as well!"

"...Even if you all ask me that..."

"Tatsuya-san, please don't say something like 'someone like Miyuki', the standards will be too high otherwise. As your cousin, it would also be a little… vexing."

"No, I'm not really..."

"Tatsuya-sama, I believe we all want to hear your answer."

"""*staaaare*"""

Suddenly, Lina found herself under the stare of other three girls in the room. Lina was the one that started this discussion, now it seemed they all expected her to give confirmation. With no other way around it, there was only one answer to be given.

"Fi-Fine! I want to know as well okay! I said that I was c-curious before and I meant that!"

"Now then, Tatsuya-sama."

"There's no escape Tatsuya-san."

"Please, Tatsuya-san!"

"Come on, Tatsuya!"

Before Tatsuya could think of a good excuse(way out), Miyuki had already come closer and glued herself to him, hugging his arm to her chest. Ayako followed suit and hugged his other arm, Honoka stood from her seat and approached Tatsuya, lowering her head so that they were at the same eye-level, with Lina doing the same, albeit a little less enthusiastic. Tatsuya was getting a deja-vu, just like the time on the beach, cute girls no matter where he looked, surrounding him. The difference being that he knew they were all in love with him this time. But this only the first group, Tatsuya was starting to wonder how he was going to survive the rest of the day. Hopefully, this was only exhausting because it was a group composed of rivals, Tatsuya held such small hope in his heart.

For some time, they just enjoyed their little chat and interrogation, until the time was up and the next group came in.

**Polar Opposites Team**

"Yahoo!"

"...Long time no see."

"Welcome, Erika and Shizuku."

"Welcome. Though I have to say, you two make an unlikely duo."

"It was just by chance."

"Yeah, it was such a shame. I bet Honoka had the best reaction when she met Tatsuya-kun. I really wanted be on her group so I could see it."

"Well, you are not wrong about the reaction. But that group had an interesting matchup as well."

"They were all Miyuki's rivals in some way."

"You could tell, Shizuku?"

"We all met earlier to get acquainted with each other."

"Yeah, yeah! That's also when we decided to go in turns. Though..."

Erika suddenly directed her gaze to Tatsuya's face. She had a gaze that was a mix of surprise, admiration and mischief.

"... you know, Mayumi-senpai was a kinda obvious, a little like Honoka and I already expected that there were more girls(Ayako) that had a crush on Tatsuya-kun but to think Tatsuya-kun would be the one to end Kazu-aniki's hopeless romance before it even started. Well, I did thought she was a little outside his league anyway, I will at least spare with him to take out some of his grief later."

"...Erika, correct if I'm wrong but are you saying that your brother was in love with someone from our group?"

"Yup, funny right?"

"No, funny is not exactly the word I would use..."

"If we go by age, then it must be Fujibayashi. I believe she mentioned before that she spoke with him just before the GAA invaded during the Scorched Halloween, though I assume it was just professional."

"Right? Yet Kazu-aniki was completely smitten. But I have to say, as expected of Tatsuya-kun(Sasuga Onii-sama!). You almost got a full set, 'sister', cousin, senpai, classmate, sister's classmates, transfer student, coworker, if only we had a kouhai as well."

"...Erika, you say like I'm some kind of playboy. Ad I'm not trying to make a collection of girls."

"Tatsuya-sama is not a playboy!"

"It's a joke! A joke!"

"...He is more like a gigolo."

"Wha! Even you, Shizuku?!"

"See Miyuki?"

"Hah… I can't deny that sometimes I say some 'things' but it's not like I had that kind of intention."

"Well, that's exactly it, you know?"

"Tatsuya-san saying it without malicious intentions only reinforces it."

"But that's also why we like him, right?"

For one moment, Tatsuya and Miyuki were stunned. While Erika was certainly someone who loved to play around, she never went like this. She was fond of teasing people, she never made such a straightforward attack like this. Her expression while saying it was her usual confident smile… that crumbled in about five seconds.

"Eh?"

"C-Come on, I tried saying it honestly and even did my best to keep my cool. But it was way more embarrassing than I imagined, even worse with Miyuki and Shizuku watching."

Erika was avoiding eye contact with everyone, her face completely flushed, as red as her hair. An Erika like this, was a rare occurrence and a sight for sore eyes. Then she felt a hand on top of her head. It was Shizuku.

"It's okay, you did your best. Nice attack."

"...Don't go treating me like Honoka."

"No, it truly was surprising. You really took me off guard just now, Erika."

"Well, I guess it was worth it then."

"Hm… I was always more cautious around Honoka and Mayumi-san but Erika is also a force to reckoned with. I was really shocked, you managed to hide your feelings well all this time."

"Indeed. I also never noticed."

"...I could say the same to you Shizuku. You were always together with Honoka and I never noticed."

"Honoka was the first to fall for Tatsuya-san and I felt that she desired and deserved Tatsuya-san more than me, so..."

"...Shizuku, I understand how much you care about Honoka but..."

"I know, Tatsuya-san. If the truth ever came to light, Honoka would be heartbroken and she would blame herself, believing that she didn't deserve it. That's why I intended to keep it hidden till the end."

"Shizuku..."

Miyuki was looking at Shizuku, wondering how she never noticed Shizuku's feelings for Tatsuya, wondering how she never noticed that her friend was suffering. Even Erika knew, that this was not the time for jokes.

"That's why, I wanted to say thank you, Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san. Thank you for showing me something I never imagined, a path where no one has to cry over what could have been."

That was a rare look for Shizuku, different from her usual poker face. A small smile could be seen on her lips and it was almost possible to see the faint tears forming in her eyes.

"You're welcome, but… actually it wasn't our idea. I was even against it when I first heard about it."

"But you still accepted in the end, right? I understand how hard it must have been for Miyuki to accept this. So please, let me just say that I'm thankful."

"Thank you too, Shizuku. Even though I was there with Honoka, I never noticed your feelings. So thank you for sharing your thoughts with me."

Miyuki almost apologized but she knew that saying she was sorry for what happened to Shizuku would be an insult. Shizuku was resolute to carry with her choice until the end, apologizing would be like she was mocking Shizuku's resolve. After all, at times these, instead of "sorry", "thank you" is a much better choice.

"Well, I guess we all have our own worries, huh?"

"You too, Erika?"

"Don't make that face Shizuku. It's nothing as serious as yours. You know, I was just being a little too passive for my own good, hoping that Tatsuya-kun would make the first move. And I was so jealous during the Parasite incident when I heard that Tatsuya-kun was helping Lina and our senpai."

"Haha… I guess Tatsuya-sama actively approaching someone does sound a little far-fetched. But I do vaguely recall you acting like you were avoiding Tatsuya-sama at that time."

"...I somewhat guessed that you were angry at something, I just couldn't tell what."

"It's not like I was angry, just… it was a little frustrating that you weren't taking my side alone, but also Lina and Mayumi's. Like 'so it wasn't just me!' or something like that."

"...It's a little frustrating for me as well."

"Shizuku?"

"I wasn't here during that incident. I feel left out when you talk about it."

"Ahaha, sorry Shizuku."

"Until some time ago I hadn't even met Lina. Because I wasn't here, I couldn't see when Lina fell for Tatsuya-san."

"Don't worry, aside from me I don't anyone noticed Lina's feelings for Tatsuya-sama. At least during her stay on Japan."

"Hee… So just like me, she managed to keep it a secret? Though I say secret, Mizuki noticed it."

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that she managed to hide it, it was more like, when she with everybody else, she didn't had many chances of showing it."

"Hm… Maybe I should lighten the burden on Honoka and tease Lina as well. She sounds like someone who's amusing to tease."

"Agreed."

"...Try to go easy on them, you two."

"Come on Tatsuya-kun. This is just how we bond! As your wives, you would prefer if we all got along, right?"

"I'm not quite sure I would call that 'getting along' but..."

"It's okay, Tatsuya-san. As someone who spent years with Honoka, I agree that this much is fine."

"Seems like we got a stamp of approval, Tatsuya-sama."

"I guess so… I pity them a little now."

"Well… Honoka already has the Pixie confession incident too."

"...That's another incident I couldn't see for myself."

"Ah, sorry."

"Hey, hey! We can't get all gloomy now! We meet today to have fun and laugh. Since we got over the serious stuff, let's talk about something else. Like how we could get Lina and Honoka all flustered."

"Haha. I guess you're right. We can really count on Erika to blow away the heavy mood."

Erika and Shizuku, at first look, they are completely different. Erika is always active, smiling and says whatever she wants, Shizuku is more quiet, her expression almost never changes and she doesn't speak much. Precisely because they are so different, they make an unlikely but good duo and yet, despite their differences they do have one thing in common. As long as you are someone that believes in them and that they believe in, they won't lie to you, even if you get sad or angry, so long as it's for your sake, they speak their hearts out.

**Chapter end….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...not!**

**Adult Team**

"Good afternoon, Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-san."

"Good afternoon. It's been a while."

"It certainly has been a while, Fujibayashi-san."

"Since the incident with Zhou Gongjin I believe."

"There, there. Please don't call me using my surname, Miyuki-san. And of course, Tatsuya-kun too. We are betrothed after all. Please call me Kyouko, otherwise I will feel isolated. From what I've seen everybody else is already talking in a familiar way with each other."

"Yes, I understand Kyouko."

"...Somehow, hearing you call me by the first name gives me butterflies in the stomach."

"Eh...?"

Both Mayumi and Miyuki were looking astonished at Kyouko's sudden girly attitude. Never, during all the time they were acquainted with her, did they see Kyouko display such behaviour.

"Still, to think I end paired with you, Kyouko-san."

"Do you have a complaint, Mayumi? Or could it be more about our team itself?"

"I mean, it's pretty much pointing at our age! The group with the oldest girls!"

"...I would rather think that it means we have more experience in life and maturity. We are not really old, Mayumi. We are still in our prime."

"Hm… Yes, let's go with that."

"...Somehow, you never striked me as someone who cared about these matters, Kyouko-san."

"I heard that before. Rather than 'not caring' it's more like, I 'didn't want to care'. After my fiance died, I thought I would never move on."

"Kyouko-san..."

Tatsuya, Miyuki and Mayumi all knew that Kyouko had a fiance before and that he had passed away during the fight on Okinawa a few years ago. Seeing as Kyouko herself never touched the subject, the three of them had no idea of the depths of Kyouko's relationship. Even so, they knew that it was a touchy subject to speak in front of Kyouko and never tried to bring it up.

"But then I was started receiving more and more assignments to work with a boy a little younger than me. He was always seemed unfazed with everything and was had a bad habit of acting without giving his own life much value. As time passed on, I cared more and more for him, always getting frustrated at his reckless actions and before I knew it, the boy was becoming a man in my eyes."

"..."

"It might be a little late to say it, but… Thank you Tatsuya-kun, for giving me hope for the future again."

"...I didn't do anything in particular. It was Kyouko that found the determination to move on. Or rather, it's not late at all, we still have a whole future ahead of us."

"...I guess so."

For once, it was not Miyuki the one exchanging a passionate gaze with Tatsuya and ignoring everybody else. Miyuki was not interfering out of consideration for Kyouko's feelings, she looked like she had just taken off a huge load out of her chest so Miyuki couldn't bring herself to just jump in. It is a fact that Miyuki was approaching her limit. Though she knew that she hogging Tatsuya to herself would be impossible in the near future, she couldn't get used to it right away. Fortunately or not, someone else reached her limit before Miyuki did.

"...There's a really got mood between you two all of sudden. Do you perhaps like older girls, Tatsuya-kun? Older than me even?"

"...Mayumi, I think you are having a misunderstanding here."

"What is this, Mayumi? Jealous? I don't see you like this often, but I guess you too got affected by Tatsuya-kun."

"J-Jealous?! I'm not…! W-Well, o-of course I am. I'm also engaged to him so I want my share too."

"?!"

Tatsuya was a little surprised seeing Mayumi's honesty. She was about to deny but stopped at the last moment and confirmed it instead. But the one who received the biggest shock, was undoubtedly Miyuki. Starting with Ayako and following with Shizuku, Kyouko and now Mayumi, all of them were starting to change. Miyuki realised that the girls were all moving forward and pouring their hearts out, they were all serious about the man they loved and chose as their husband. Suddenly, Miyuki started to feel like she was going to be left behind by them. She felt like she was the only who hasn't changed since this whole engagement talk began. Tatsuya on the other hand, knew her well enough to guess what she thinking about.

"It's okay Miyuki."

"Tatsuya-sama?"

"You don't need to change. To me, you are already perfect the way you are."

"Tatsuya-sama..."

Tatsuya had already moved his hand towards Miyuki's cheek. Miyuki too, moved her hand and put it on top of Tatsuya's. The typical scene, leaving Mayumi and Kyouko on the background.

"Even after getting engaged with eight beautiful girls, Tatsuya-kun doesn't to mind it that much. These nerves of steel of his can be quite frustrating, Kyouko-san."

"I guess we still need to try harder if we want to get out of this second-place position, Mayumi."

"Still, I'm a little surprised. Even after I heard about it, to think your parents agreed to this."

"In my case, rather than my parents, Sofu-sama was the one who carried more influence. He seemed delighted to have Tatsuya as something like his grandson. Minoru too seemed happy, although a little confused by the situation."

"Well, I have to say that Otou-sama also surprised me. But I'd like to think that he finally outgrew that obsession with the Yotsuba, at least a little."

"I hope that's true."

"It would be good if it were true."

"It is a fact that people from influential clans and groups have to adapt to strange situations more often. If anything I was more worried about Erika-san and Shizuku-san, since they come from important families but a little different from us."

"Shizuku said that she had a little fight with her mother but the rest of her family seemed to support her decision."

"Erika also said that she managed to get her brothers support although she had to argue with them a little, mainly Chiba Naotsugu."

"Come to think of it, what about Kasumi-chan? Izumi-chan is one thing, but Kasumi-chan must have been completely against it."

"That, well. Ahahaha... "

"...Mayumi-san, was everything ok? Or rather, is everything ok?"

"W-Well...it's definitely better than before but it's hard to say that it's okay. Since Otou-sama decided and I also made my mind, Kasumi-chan noticed that there was little she could do to change this. But… please go easy on her when you meet her again Tatsuya-kun."

Mayumi previous awkward laugh suddenly turned into something akin to a warning, or maybe a request. This brought some memories back to Kyouko.

"I seem to remember your sisters had the habit of scaring young men that approached you, Mayumi. Or even men that they just thought were approaching you."

"...If Kasumi is only going to try the same stunt from last time, then it's no problem."

"Last time? Could it be… she tried to do anything against you before, Tatsuya-sama?"

"Heeh… Tatsuya-kun of all people, it must have ended badly for her."

"I'm not such a violent person Kyouko, not without reason at least. It was nothing serious to begin with, she only tried to scare me right before the entrance ceremony. I met Mayumi by chance there and Kasumi judged that I was too close to Mayumi and well, you can guess the rest."

"Hm… So while I wasn't looking Tatsuya-sama and Mayumi-san were having an intimate moment together."

"I-It's not like that, Miyuki-san! I just met Tatsuya-kun and spoke with him a little!"

"I also believe it wasn't like that Miyuki-san. If I had to take a guess, it was probably the fact that Mayumi always lowers her guard around Tatsuya-kun. I think she doesn't realise it herself but she never acts like that around anyone else, Kasumi-chan must have felt 'danger' from that."

"Now that you say it..."

"W-Wait! I don't really do that… Do I?"

"Even if you ask me..."

Kyouko and Miyuki were suddenly in deep thought, thinking to themselves about all the times they saw Mayumi talking with Tatsuya or even just thinking about Tatsuya. Mayumi tried to deny it, but realised that maybe her behaviour around Tatsuya really was different. She turned to ask Tatsuya about it but he didn't believed himself to be the best one to answer that.

"I know that Kasumi is the biggest 'issue' but to be honest, I'm a really worried about Izumi as well."

"Ahaha. You're sharp as ever Tatsuya-kun. Izumi, you see, was a little against it because she likes Miyuki-san a little too much."

"...I'm really thankful for her feelings but I don't really..."

"No, no, it's not like that… I think… Or at least I hope it isn't."

"Since we are talking about Miyuki-san it's not really a surprise that you have some extreme… fans."

"About that, Kyouko-san, I was actually a little scared at first. Scared that maybe Izumi would volunteer to take my place only so that she could be Miyuki's 'sister'. Thankfully, she settled with this arrangement."

"... I had a feeling before that maybe Izumi is more troublesome to deal with than Kasumi."

"It's because she is a little like you, Tatsuya-kun. She is good at hiding her emotions most of the time. Unless it's about Miyuki-san of course."

"..."

Miyuki was only smiling without saying anything, hiding her true emotions under a cover. She would rather not have to comment on anything regarding Izumi's obsession with her, something that did not went unnoticed by the others. They decided it was better to leave this topic behind.

"Speaking about family matters, we actually spoke a little with your mother, Tatsuya-kun."

"...Please ignore any weird comments she might have made."

"...No, she didn't really..."

As soon as Tatsuya heard that Maya made contact with the girls, he skipped the part where he wondered if Maya said anything and instead already assumed that she did.

"It's not like she said anything strange, if anything the way she said was strange, or rather, embarrassing to listen to."

"...What?"

"What can I say. I think I understand that this fawning over Tatsuya-kun must be something that runs in the blood."

"Eh?"

"Don't make such a confused face Miyuki-san. you are the prime example after all. I just didn't thought that the Queen of the Night could show such a… childish behaviour."

"Yes, she looked very dignified in the beginning but when the serious part was over she switched gears and started talking about her cute son. It was the spitting image of Miyuki-san."

"Eh? Oba-ue did?"

"Hah…. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse."

"I see, you also have your own share of family troubles, Tatsuya-kun."

"Right, in the rare occasions when I spoke with her, she never showed that side of hers."

"Oh? So you already spoke with Tatsuya-kun's mother before, Kyouko-san?"

"Just a few times, only about business though."

Tatsuya was not one to feel shame, mostly because he never did anything to bring shame on himself. However, right now, all the shame Maya did not feel when she acted in that childish manner, was hitting Tatsuya at full throttle.

After the day was finally over, Tatsuya gave Maya a call and promptly scolded her. Hayama watched the entire thing in silence, only with a amused smile on his face.


	12. Author's note 2

**Hey, it's me.**

**First of all, I'd like to apologize, this is NOT a chapter. Second of all, I want to (once again) apologize for the delays. I know that I'm always making excuses (it's all true though) but I need to apologize all the same.**

**I am only writing this to say that:**

**1) I am NOT dead and neither is this fanfic (just half-dead).**

**2) I have no intention of dropping this, so if I ever stop writing this story, it' because either I'm dead (literally) or maybe I suffered some kind of Mahouka trauma.**

**I really miss the time when I could make weekly releases, but that time is long gone and shows no signs of ever coming back. I won't bore you guys with my life details so I will just say that sh** happened once again (and as far as I can see, it won't stop).**

**I'm really just giving a small life signal here. Thank you to everybody who has read this poorly planned story so far and I ask you to please wait for a little longer. Even more to those who read my Isekai Maou fanfic, I just remembered that I said that I would write another fanfic from that series but I kinda forgot about it since I started my Mahouka one. And I will finish my Mahouka fanfic before I go back to Isekai Maou.**


End file.
